MI PEQUEÑA SEDUCTORA
by Carrie10
Summary: Shaoran no estaba nada contento con la mentira de su hermana, por culpa de eso ahora se econtraba encerrado en un maldito ascensor con una completa desconocida la noche de fin de año. Y es que, Sakura Kinomoto no era precisamente una compañía silenciosa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi pequeña seductora**_

_Notas: Esto es una pequeña historia de dos capítulos basada en un universo alterno en motivo de las festividades navideñas que ya se nos acercan. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y yo los he cogido prestados esperando crear una pequeña narración que deseo sea de su agrado. Por favor, lean y disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo._

_Primera parte_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Para ser totalmente sincero debo decir que siempre he odiado estas fechas. Ya no le importa a nadie si se hacen actos caritativos, o si se pasa más tiempo con la familia o la historia de Santa Claws. Hoy en día la navidad se ha convertido en una fiesta comercial, en el agosto de todos los centros comerciales. La gente compra regalos sin pensar en el precio, la utilidad o el sentido del objeto que compran. La mayoría de las familias gastan miles de yenes en comida y regalos. ¿Qué el marisco esta el doble de caro que el resto del año? ¡Qué más da! ¡Es navidad! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los centros comerciales están plagados de gente y no nos dejan ni respirar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer cola durante treinta minutos en caja para pagar unas deportivas? ¡No importa! Es lo que tiene la navidad. ¿Qué las joyerías están llenas de hombres y las ferreterías de mujeres? ¡Es lo mágico de la navidad! Porque claro, a todo hombre le gusta que su mujer, que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se cuelga un cuadro, le escoja un taladro nuevo y un juego de brocas. ¿Y por qué nosotros tenemos que recibir siempre regalos prácticos y poco costosos cuando ellas siempre gustan de regalos ostentosos y caros? ¿Dónde esta la igualdad en un collar de oro blanco de diseño y un taladro con cuatro brocas que además no tiene la marca ni la potencia adecuadas? ¿Eh? ¡OH! Claro…se me olvidaba…¡Es navidad!

A ver… ¿y que me dicen de las eternas comidas familiares? Primero noche buena, luego navidad, luego fin de año y claro, siempre hay un día en el que tienes que reunir a toda la familia, y cuando digo toda, es toda, y alquilar toda una sala de un restaurante para soportar que todos tus sobrinitos te tiren del pelo una y otra vez. Sí… Que hermoso es reunir a la familia…¡y un cuerno! Y la cosa no queda ahí… hay comidas de empresa, comidas con el grupete de amigos que hace años que no ves, comidas con aquellos tíos que jamás has soportado y a los que tienes que sonreír una vez al año por una mierda de aguinaldo… y eso por supuesto si eres soltero, porque el que tiene pareja aún lo tiene más complicado. ¿Cuántas veces han tenido aquella discusión de "la noche buena en tu casa o en la mía"? ¿Y navidad? Es entonces cuando ella te suelta que no quiere perderse la cena de noche buena en su casa porqué le encanta la comida que hace su madre por esas fechas y que tampoco quiere perderse los regalos en familia al lado de la chimenea el día de navidad. Y tú la miras y le dices, "nena, decídete, porqué esta claro que si pasamos la noche buena en tu casa la navidad será en la mía. ¿Quieres que mis padres nos maten?". Pero ella pone ese puchero y esa cara que dice que no quiere decidir pero no le parece bien nada de lo que propones. Y por supuesto allí va la discusión anual que siempre acaba en una moneda al aire o los dos comiendo por separado. Y si al final os ponéis de acuerdo y decidís que en tu casa la noche buena y en la suya navidad, cuando algo sale mal o la llaman diciendo que la cena esta saliendo perfecta mientras que a tu madre se le ha quemado un poco el pollo relleno, ella te mira y dice. "Si ya te había dicho yo que teníamos que haber pasado la noche buena en mi casa". ¡Claro! ¡Es navidad!

Y ya puestos ¿porqué no hablamos de los adornos navideños? Te gastas un pastón en hacer que tu casa quede completamente ridícula, en poner luces de colores en los balcones soportando el frío viento y el terror que te dan las alturas. ¿Y todo para qué? para que el tuyo sea el más llamativo y el que provoque el mayor ataque de epilepsia a los transeúntes. ¿Y que es eso de comprar un árbol para el comedor? Nos pasamos todo el año diciendo que hay que cuidar nuestros bosques y llega diciembre y todo el mundo dice. "¡Corta, corta, corta!" No se plantan y se conservan para el año siguiente, claro que no…al pasar la navidad se coge el árbol, seco ya de la maldita calefacción y los miles de colgantes horteras, y se tira. ¡Venga! Y por supuesto a los dos días vuelves a decir a la hora del café; ¡Es que esto del progreso urbano se esta cargando todos los bosques!. Pero ¡Eh! ¡Insisto! Es navidad.

Y aquí estoy yo… maldiciendo estas malditas fechas en este maldito barrio de pijos a punto de entrar al piso de mi muy querida hermana y sus pequeños seis monstruos. ¡Seis! ¿Es que no sabe que ya existen los anticonceptivos? Gracias a dios estamos a 31 de diciembre y lo más gordo ya ha pasado. Además, me he ocupado de llegar lo suficientemente tarde como para que no tenga que soportar más de cinco horas a las bestias pardas de mis sobrinos. ¡Es que no están nunca parados! ¡Parece que hayan cogido los juguetes del día 25 de diciembre y se hayan puesto ellos las pilas duracel! El año pasado fue un infierno, creedme… pues a mi hermana no se le ocurrió otra cosa que comprar a sus niños todo un conjunto de instrumentos musicales. ¡Instrumentos! Seis niños sin el más mínimo conocimiento musical aporreando teclas de teclado, baterías, platillos, maracas, guitarras y vete tu a saber que más. No hay palabra posible para describir dicho infierno. Sólo espero que este año les haya regalado muñecas barbie y muñecos súper comando, de todas formas y a modo de prevención ya he comprado unos tapones para las orejas que me ayuden a reducir mi tendencia a las migrañas. Aún no entiendo como he accedido a pasar otra vez el año nuevo en esta casa…quizá porqué mi estúpido cuñado esta de viaje urgente a Nueva York y no ha podido encontrar un vuelo a tiempo para pasar aquí la noche vieja, con su esposa y sus monstruos. Juro que en cuanto vuelva le voy a repatear ese culo finolis y esnob hasta que empiece el año siguiente. Y para colmo me han cambiado al idiota del portero.

- Buenas noches. Vengo a ver a la Señora Yimou del 15-A – Yimou…vaya apellido le ha tocado heredar a mis sobrinos.

- ¿De parte de quién?

- Soy su hermano, Shaoran Li.

- Un momento señor.- No entenderé nunca esa manía que tienen los pijos de tener que avisar las visitas siempre. ¿Es que acaso no saben que hay porteros automáticos con pantallita para ver al visitante sin necesidad de un portero con uniforme hortera?- El teléfono no me da línea señor.

- No importa, me esta esperando así que voy tirando para arriba.

- No puedo dejarle subir si no le anuncio señor.- Eso… a esperar que funcione la maldita línea.

- Entonces suba usted y anuncie mi presencia.

- No puedo dejar la entrada sola señor.

- Madre mía. – cojo mi teléfono móvil y llamo a mi hermana.- ¿Fanren? Tengo aquí un portero al que no le funciona la línea telefónica y que no me deja pasar sin anunciarme.- oigo la risa de mi hermana pero yo no le veo la gracia.- ¿Bajas para que pueda pasar? Gracias. – Cuelgo el teléfono y miro al idiota novato. El otro era más amable. – Ahora baja. – Él me mira con cara de estúpido y asiente con la cabeza. Vaya personal más incompetente. Tanto edificio, tanto lujo y tantas luces para nada. Se abre el ascensor al cabo de un par de minutos y aparece mi hermana.

- Que gusto verte Shaoran!

- Supongo que me toca decir "igualmente".

- No seas cascarrabias, nadie te ha obligado a venir.

- Claro que sí, tú con tus pucheros diciendo que pasarías el fin de año sola.

- En realidad te mentí. Pero es que sino no hubieras venido y te hubieras pasado el fin de año solo y amargado.- la miro incrédulo.

- ¿Tu marido no esta en Nueva York?

- OH no, mi marido si esta en Nueva York. Pero tengo a cuarenta personas bailando salsa en mi apartamento. – rebufo indignado y ella me sonríe juguetona.

- Maldita seas Fanren. Me largo.

- No, no, no. Tengo a un montón de chicas preciosas allí arriba y espero que conozcas a unas cuantas. Además…he comprado el alcohol suficiente como para que puedas soportarlo. Este año no lo vas a pasar amargado y maldiciendo la navidad como si fueras el protagonista del cuento de Navidad de Dikens.

- Hermana, yo ago lo que me place y precisamente ahora no tengo ganas de fiestas. Además… ¿se puede saber como se te ha ocurrido montar un fiestón con los niños en casa?

- Los he dejado con mamá.

- ¿En nochevieja?

- Sí, lo hemos hecho todas.

- ¿Eh?

- Si hombre, tus hermanas están arriba y creo que ya van algo tumbadas a causa del ponche. Mis hijos se lo estarán pasando en grande en estos momentos correteando por la casa de su abuela con sus sobrinos. – La miro con cara asustada. Pobre madre mía… soportar a doce niños histéricos.

- De todas formas no pienso subir.

- Porfi Shaorancito… hazlo por mí… se lo prometí a todos. También están Eriol y Tomoyo. Vamos…

- He dicho que no.

- Te prometo que si subes este año no te molesto ninguno más. ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede saber porqué tanta insistencia? No estas sola, te lo pasarás en grande y si yo subo cogeré migraña y rallaré a tus invitados con mis borderías.

- Están acostumbrados. Vamos… así te libras de mí para el resto de los fines de año que te quedan. – la miro cansado. Siempre se ha portado como una niña caprichosa, pero si una cosa ha heredado de la familia Li es la testarudez. Dejó ir un suspiro y me encojo de hombros.

- Me iré en cuanto suenen las campanadas.

- Esta bien, esta bien.

- Venga pues.

- Ves subiendo tú, yo tengo que ir a por un poco de hielo

- ¿A estas horas?

- Hay una gasolinera 24 horas aquí al lado. ¡Hasta luego!- la veo partir como una moto y me quedo allí deseando huir. Sin embargo es muy tentador pensar que será el último año de locura. Llamo al ascensor y espero paciente a que baje de nuevo. Tras unos minutos de espera por fin se abre la maldita puerta y aparece una pareja cogiditos de la mano y muy acaramelados. La chica me sonríe y el novio se para a desearme un feliz año. Les deseo lo mismo algo sorprendido y entro en el ascensor.

La gente se vuelve algo loca por estas fechas. Todos están alegres, todos sonrientes. Van saludando a gente que no conocen de nada y no les importa. Es todo felicidad y alegría. Como si los hospitales no estuvieran igual de abarrotados y no hubiera niños que pasaran hambre. Se empiezan a cerrar las puertas y suspiro cansado. No tengo nada de ganas de soportar una fiesta esta noche. ¿Es que acaso no puede ocurrir un milagro que me lo ahorre?

Las puertas estaban ya casi cerradas cuando veo un pie aparecer de la nada entre la ranura. Una bota de punta plateada se ha colado en el ascensor. Las puertas se paran de inmediato y se abren de nuevo dejando ver el propietario de ese pie. Un abrigo de dimensiones considerables de color blanco se cuela corriendo y temblando en el ascensor y deja escapar una disculpa con una vocecita muy dulce. Me quedo alucinado pero no digo nada. A mi lado hay lo que parece una muchacha joven cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. Lleva un enorme abrigo, de esos largos hasta las rodillas, un gorro del mismo color que le cubre parte de la cabeza y una bufanda en color rosado que solo deja al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿A que piso vas?- me siento incomodo preguntando eso a un montón de ropa móvil.

- Creo que al décimo.

- ¿Crees?

- Es que no es mi casa ¿sabe? Me han dado la dirección pero se me ha caído mientras venía y se ha borrado la tinta con la nieve. – la voz de la muchacha es realmente muy suave, casi infantil. La miro sorprendido.

- Entonces si no vives aquí ¿cómo es que el portero te ha dejado pasar?

- Ah, es que me he encontrado con la amiga que me ha invitado en la entrada y le ha dicho que me dejara pasar. – No se porqué he preguntado. No soy de los que gustan de dar conversación. Menos a montones de ropa blanca. Pero en vistas de que se ha encontrado esa chica en la entrada y que nos dirigimos al mismo piso, deduzco que su amiga no es otra que la loca de mi hermana, Fanren.

Le doy al botón y noto como empezamos a subir. La chica a mi lado sigue temblando, y sinceramente no lo entiendo porqué en este ascensor hace bastante calor, y con ese montón de tela encima debería estar sudando a mares. No es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta de una bolsa de color azul que reposa en una de sus manos enguantadas. Un objeto envuelto en llamativo papel fucsia asoma por un rincón. De seguro se habrá gastado el doble de lo habitual para hacer un regalo tonto a alguien que ni tan siquiera se lo debe merecer. Miro las puertas e intento distraerme pensando en algo. Cambio la dirección de mi mirada y la pongo en la pantallita que indica por qué piso vamos. Un enorme cinco aparece dibujado en color verde cuando un sonido estrepitoso nos asusta a ambos, al montón de ropa y a mí. El ascensor da un golpe seco y la luz se apaga dejando sólo la de emergencia.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no funciona nada en este maldito edificio?- noto como la chica me mira y me giro para verla.

- ¿Se ha estropeado?

- Eso parece. – aprieto el botón de alarma pero no oigo nada.- Creo que este maldito botón no funciona.

- ¿Y que hacemos?

- ¿Qué mas que esperar?- La chica suspira y mira de un lado para otro. La luz vuelve y los dos damos un respingo de alegría. Pero el ascensor sigue sin moverse y la maldita alarma sin funcionar.

- Maldito aparato.

- Al menos ha vuelto la luz. Estoy más tranquila así que a oscuras.

- No le veo la diferencia, si esto se cae dará lo mismo si lo ves o no.- los ojos de la chica se abren asustados y me siento tonto. – tranquila mujer… no se va a caer.- Ella deja ir un suspiro de alivio. Una mano enguantada aparece de entre tanta ropa ayudando a la joven a quitarse el gorro. Una melena castaña con hermosos reflejos dorados cae por la espalda del abrigo hasta su cintura. Se quita con sumo cuidado la dichosa bufanda rosada y la enrolla entre sus manos. Ahora puedo ver perfectamente su cara sonrosada por el frío. No debe tener más de dieciocho años, creo, y desde luego muy alta no es. Sin embargo es poseedora de una piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos brillantes y vivaces y unos labios rosados muy apetitosos. Debo admitir, que la chica es hermosa.

- Cuando al fin se libra de ese montón de complementos me extiende una mano enguantada en color fucsia acompañada de una gran sonrisa navideña, es decir, muy amable y exagerada.

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.- Su voz es dulce y aniñada. Le estrecho la mano dudoso, con una gota resbalando por mi frente.

- Shaoran, Shaoran Li.

- ¡Es el hermano de Fanren!¡Vaya! Que coincidencia. Su hermana es amiga mía. Precisamente iba a una fiesta navideña que ha organizado. ¿Usted también?

- Sí. Por desgracia sí. – Veo su rostro contrariado y noto que he hablado de más.- No me gustan demasiado estas fechas ni sus fiestas.

- Pues es una pena, yo adoro la navidad.

- Sí, claro, no lo dudaba.- Ella debió notar mi tono huraño porqué se giró borrando su sonrisa y se dedicó a quitarse los guantes en silencio.

El reloj fue corriendo y nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el ascensor estaba parado entre el piso 5 y 6 con dos personas dentro. La muchacha a mi lado intentaba sin éxito que su móvil diera cobertura, pero por muchas vueltas que le diera, no había forma de que esas malditas rayitas aparecieran en la pantalla. Kinomoto parecía impacientarse por momentos y se veía a la legua que se sentía incomoda. No había intentado volver a dar conversación y en parte, sólo en parte, me sentía culpable. Aún así no hice nada para empezar una charla amigable. Al rato vi como la muchacha se desabrochaba el abrigo acalorada. Si de rostro era dulce como una niñita, de cuerpo debo decir que era todo lo contrario. ¡Esa joven tenía un cuerpo de diosa! Me sentí incómodo mirando, pero es que tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer en un ascensor de cinco metros cuadrados. Llevaba una blusa en color plata muy sofisticada que resaltaba perfectamente su abultado pecho y unos pantalones negros ceñidos que lucían sobre sus marcadas caderas. Los pies estaban cubiertos por un par de preciosas botas también en color plateado y negro que hacían conjunto con su blusa y acababan sus perfectas piernas. Un collar negro y blanco destacaba en su esbelto cuello. Parpadee confuso y distraje mi atención mirando insistentemente el botón de alarma.

- Me temo que por mucho que lo mire no hará que salgamos antes. – en eso debo admitir, que el ex montón de ropa tiene razón. Pero es que si sigo mirándola creo que notará que mis ojos no esta atentos a los suyos sino que se pierden por el escote de la blusa.

- Eso supongo.

- ¿Entonces porqué lo mira?

- Por hacer algo, creo.

- No. Lo hace con la esperanza de que de un momento a otro empieza a sonar y así al fin salir de aquí. ¿Sabe que la esperanza es un símbolo de la navidad?

- No me digas.

- Ajá. Por eso me extraña que usted odie la navidad. No tiene pinta de alguien así.

- ¿Y según tu inteligente opinión de que tengo pinta? – la chica me mira con esos ojos verdes analizando mi expresión y concentrada en cada variación del timbre de mi voz.- ¿Qué? No me mires de esa manera. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Psicóloga? ¿Soy tu nuevo objeto de estudio?

- Pues no. En realidad soy profesora.

- Alumna querrás decir. ¿No me harás creer que tienes más de diez años?

- Pues en realidad tengo veinticinco, veintiséis en Abril.

- ¿Mentir no es un concepto lejano de la navidad?

- No tanto como el sarcasmo. Además, si no me cree le puedo enseñar mi carné de identidad.

- Déjalo, prefiero ahorrarme tu foto, si es como la mía de seguro luce espantosa.

- No es usted muy dulce que digamos.

- ¿Es que lo bueno siempre tiene que ser dulce?

- Y usted que es. ¿Filosofo?

- Contable.

- ¡Ah! Claro… ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

- Ahora creo que tu eres la que esta siendo grosera.

- A espada matas…a espada morirás.

- ¿Eres psicóloga, profesora y además haces refranes?

- No. Los refranes ya existían antes de que yo los conociera.- levanto una ceja como muestra de mi disgusto. Ha entrado como si fuera una oveja y debajo del pelaje me he encontrado un lobo. ¡Hubiera preferido a caperucita!- ¿Y dónde trabaja usted?

- ¿Disculpa?

- He decidido que no voy a seguirle el juego. Si quiere ser rudo allá usted, no pienso rebajarme a su nivel.

- Joder, para no hacerlo ese comentario ha sonado bastante parecido a los míos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Le he preguntado dónde trabajaba. Me ha dicho que es contable pero no en que empresa.

- ¿Importa?

- No, pero me aburro.

- Trabajo en una de las empresas de Toshiba.

- Ahora es cuando usted finge amabilidad y pregunta donde trabajo yo.

- Yo no me aburro, no tengo porqué preguntar. – la veo rodar los ojos en señal de frustración y cruzar los brazos soltando un suspiro. Dejo escapar una sonrisa triunfante y poniendo una de mis voces más sarcásticas le sigo el juego- A ver…¿dónde trabajas?

- En un pequeña guardería de Tomoeda. "Bebé a bordo".

- A ver si lo adivino, es una autoescuela ilegal para bebés superdotados.

- Ja…, ja…, ja.

- Vamos hombre, si era buena.- la chica me mira con tal cara de asco que me recuerda a mi profesora de cuarto. Tenía unas gafas de culo de baso increíbles y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la roña que las cubrían. Sí, es una buena comparación, claro que en versión aniñada y sin gafas con suciedad acumulada en años. Pero mejor me la guardo. Digamos sólo que tuvo que contar hasta diez para volver a sentirse con fuerzas para continuar soportándome. Muestra de ello, fue su gran sonrisa irónica. Cuando creo que ha tomado suficiente aire, vuelvo a hablar. Aunque la verdad no entiendo ni porqué sigo con esta charla absurda. – Ahora en serio, como una chica como tú decide cuidar a babosos calvos.

- Pues supongo que porqué me gustan los niños y porqué necesitaba volver a creer en la magia. Los adultos acostumbran a ver el mundo en tonos grises, pero los niños aún distinguen perfectamente los colores. Así, de tanto en tanto, cuando estas con ellos puedes ver un poco de verde, un resto de rosa y si tienes suerte, a veces puedes ver durante todo un día el cielo de un hermoso color azul.- Vaya… la chica es profunda. A lo mejor si que tiene más de diez años.- Pero llamar a los bebes calvos babosos no es muy correcto, yo creo que es una definición perfecta para una moderadora de un grupo de autoayuda para cerdos machistas o para una residencia de ancianos, sin intención de faltar al respeto.- sonrío un poco ante su ocurrencia y ella parece animarse un poco.- Y dígame, como un hombre con su físico se hace contable?

- ¿qué le pasa a mi físico?

- Pues, no lleva gafas, tampoco usa ropa del siglo pasado, se lava el pelo, no lleva traje, usa un perfume caro y lo más importante, tiene usted la pinta de ser alguien que se divierte mucho.

- ¿Y eso es contrario a los números?

- Supongo que no, pero si dista de la media. Sólo conozco a un par de contables, pero le puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos tiene vida propia. ¿Usted la tiene?

- Pues depende de lo que consideres tú tener vida propia.

- Con eso me ha respondido. ¿Esta casado? ¿Tiene esposa?

- ¿Y tú modales?

- Vamos, estamos atrapados en un maldito ascensor, pasan de las diez y nadie parece haber notado nada. Deben estar hasta el culo de ponche bailando la conga en el salón. ¡Me aburro!

- ¿Y tu forma de combatir el aburrimiento es meterte dónde no te llaman?

- No creo ser demasiado atrevida al preguntarle su estado civil.

- No. No estoy casado. ¿Me dejas ya tranquilo?

- ¿Separado?

- No.

- ¿Viudo?

- ¿Tienes un número mínimo de palabras que alcanzar antes de la media noche o es que simplemente hablas por los descosidos?

- Me gusta hablar.

- Ya, pues guárdate tus aficiones para ti.

- Uno de los objetivos de la navidad es compartir.

- Se comparte con la gente necesitada, y te puedo asegurar que yo no estoy necesitado de conversación.

- No quería molestarle. Sólo le he preguntado cosas triviales. No le veo el problema. – Suspiro con resignación. Esta chica parece disfrutar irritándome.- ¿O si le resulta un problema?

- Oye, me parece muy bien que creas que la navidad es maravillosa o que gustes de conversar, pero si no te importa yo prefiero el silencio.

Y así, gracias a Dios, la muchacha a mi lado agacha la cabeza y toma la mejor decisión desde su entrada en este jodido aparato. El silencio. Pero no parece llevarlo muy bien. Mira en todas direcciones buscando algo que hacer. Juega con los botones de su abrigo blanco durante un rato pero parece aburrirse. Cambia de distracción y empieza a enroscarse el pelo mientras observa los puntos de luz del techo. Oigo sus suspiros de aburrimiento y frustración en intervalos de aproximadamente treinta segundos. No se que me impulsa a lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero tampoco lo pienso mucho. Dejo mi abrigo en un rincón y me siento en el suelo del ascensor desabotonando los primeros botones de mi camisa. La chica me observa de reojo pero disimula cuanto puede para que no lo note.

- Se llamaba Shara.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Mi mujer. Ese era su nombre. Murió hace poco más de cuatro años.- veo como su rostro palidece y no puedo evitar mostrar una mueca de disgusto. Odio ver como las caras de la gente cambian de la normalidad a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa a la tristeza en tan solo dos segundos para mostrar finalmente un rostro de profunda compasión. Jamás he querido que nadie me compadezca, mucho menos una desconocida.

- Yo… Dios, lo siento. Jamás creí… es decir…

- Lo sé. Borra esa cara de compasión, se que es otro símbolo de la navidad pero me asquea. No tienes porqué compadecerme.

- Yo… lo siento. No era mi intención. – la chica no sabe donde ponerse ni cómo actuar. Muy típico. Pero para mi sorpresa deja su abrigo blanco como la nieve en un rincón junto a la bolsa con el regalo y toma asiento a mi lado.

- Se te va a ensuciar el abrigo.

- No importa. No aguantaba ni un segundo más en pie. – la miro durante un instante. Sigo pensando que es hermosa, aunque también alguien muy peculiar. Y pasan los minutos, todo en silencio. Esta vez soy yo el que se siente incómodo.

- ¿No piensas seguir con tus preguntas?

- No. Usted me ha dicho que prefiere el silencio y tras mi… desafortunada pregunta, creo que es mejor que mantenga mi boca cerrada.

- Tu pregunta no ha sido errónea. Tampoco me ha molestado.

- Pero usted ha dicho que…

- He dicho que dejaras de hablar como una posesa. Pero en vistas de que tenemos para rato y de que estamos muertos de aburrimiento, todo será más soportable que ver el movimiento lento de las agujas del reloj o tus intentos frustrados para distraerte.- Se le escapa una sonrisa preciosa y muy calida que me deja anonado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía tanto tiempo a solas con alguien, mucho menos con una mujer. Y es que hay cosas en la vida que cambian a las personas, cosas que destruyen un alma en dos. A mí me pasó y aún no consigo recuperar todos los pedazos. Aún menos en fechas señaladas como estas, pues debo confesar que si bien a mí nunca me dijeron nada, Shara estaba loca por ellas. Eso ha hecho que aún me guste menos la navidad.

- No me atrevo a preguntarle nada.

- Esta bien, pues voy a hacer un esfuerzo y preguntaré yo primero. – Ella se ríe de nuevo.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Kinomoto?

- Pues que plantea una conversación como si fuera un gran esfuerzo para usted.

- Para serte sincero, lo es. No tengo conversaciones demasiado a menudo con las personas.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Bueno, soy contable, no tengo vida social.- mi voz pretende ser de broma pero ella cambia su rostro juguetón por uno de preocupación.

- Yo no quería decir… era sólo una broma… en realidad mi mejor amiga dirige una empresa y también supervisa la contabilidad y no tiene para nada el perfil de empresaria seria y adicta al trabajo. Todo lo contrario. Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. Y todo lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de jovial. Fíjese usted que tiene la manía de filmarme donde quiera que voy.- Una gota resbala por mi cabeza al reconocer la persona de la que habla tan efusivamente.

- Eso sólo lo puede hacer una persona sobre la tierra.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Tomoyo Daidouji. – La señorita Kinomoto abre los ojos con sorpresa y se acerca a mi exageradamente obligándome a retroceder unos centímetros para no chocar su nariz con la mía. – ¿Puede respetar una distancia mínima?

- ¿Conoce a Tomoyo?

- Por supuesto, es la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Eriol! ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo no he sabido nunca de usted? Es decir… Tomoyo y yo somos inseparables.

- Pues no lo sé. Es muy cierto que desde que murió Shara no estoy nunca en Japón. Soy originario de Hong Kong y ahora prácticamente vivo allí.

- Pero aún así… Aunque…ahora que lo pienso… es cierto que Eriol ha mencionado varias veces a un amigo de Hong Kong… si… quizá el apellido fuera Li. Soy un poco despistada con los nombres.

- Y atolondrada. Mala combinación.- la chica frunce el ceño con fingida molestia haciéndome sonreír de nuevo. Es raro ese estado en mí. – Pero cambiando de tema y dejando a parte nuestros amigos comunes, ¿estas casada? ¿Tienes novio? ¿divorciada? ¿viuda?- esperaba una risa tras mis juguetonas preguntas pero en vez de eso la chica deja escapar una sonrisa triste. – Vaya… creo que yo también metí la gamba.

- No… en absoluto. Estoy saliendo con un chico desde hace dos años.

- Pues no pareces muy feliz al decirlo.

- Ya… ¿tiene hijos?- la miro sorprendido por el cambio de tema. No entiendo porqué me lo preguntó a mí si la pregunta al revés a ella le molesta. Es una chica rara, sin duda.

- No, jamás los he querido. Shara tampoco los quería.- llevo los dedos hasta mi mentón mientras reflexiono algo preocupante.

- ¿Le pasa algo?

- Solo pensaba.

- ¿En?

- Pues… no tiene importancia.

- Si la tiene. Cuénteme.

- No…solo pensaba que… jamás había mencionado tanto a Shara con nadie desde su muerte. Es…raro…- La chica muestra una sonrisa tímida y me sorprende no ver compasión en sus ojos. Sólo comprensión.

- Será porqué pensó que era psicóloga.- dejo escapar una media sonrisa. – entonces quizá deba aprovechar para hablarlo con alguien. A veces nos resulta más fácil aceptar las cosas dolorosas si las decimos en voz alta.

- Jamás aceptaré su muerte, sólo me resigno.- La señorita Kinomoto se recuesta en la pared y levanta la vista mientras parece pensar en algo.

- Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y apenas la recuerdo. Cuando era una niña muchas veces lloraba porqué extrañaba tener una madre y me dolía jamás haberla conocido. Cuando le decía a mi padre que no era justo y que no me lo merecía porqué yo era una niña muy buena el siempre me contestaba esto; "Las cosas buenas existen porqué existen las malas. A las personas malas siempre les ocurren cosas malas, pues es su karma, pero a veces, a las personas buenas también les ocurren cosas malas. No sabemos porqué, y nos cuesta aceptarlo. Pero debemos entender que sin cosas malas en nuestras vidas no sabríamos lo que es el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, y por tanto no entenderíamos la compasión, ni la pena, ni la nostalgia o el concepto de echar de menos a alguien. No seriamos personas completas"

- Eso no alivia el dolor de los que sufren.

- Eso le decía yo.

- ¿Y que te contestaba?

- Que añadiría mi sufrimiento al suyo si pudiera, pero que si eso fuera posible yo jamás sabría lo mucho que amé a mi madre.

- tu padre era un hombre sabio.

- Sí. Pero yo diría más bien que se le daba mejor girar las conversaciones y ponerlas siempre a su favor para que al final tu asintieras a todo creyendo que te había contestado, pero en realidad jamás pudo explicarme porqué mi mamá tubo que morir y las de mis amigas no.

- Muy cierto.- Sonrío abiertamente. No me puedo creer el hallazgo que he hecho. Una mujer hermosa, lista y profunda. Todo en uno. Eso, amigos míos, no pasa a menudo. Eriol me diría que cuando eso ocurre es mejor no dejar pasar la oportunidad pero… yo jamás lo haría.

- Ya son las once… es muy tarde.

- Si, lo es. A este paso celebraremos las campanadas entre estas cuatro paredes diminutas.

- No diga eso, seguro que nos encuentran antes.

- A ver si lo adivino ¿la fe también es un símbolo de la navidad?

- Pues ahora que lo dice sí. Disculpe pero… se me hace raro hablar tanto rato de usted a una persona casi de mi edad. ¿le importa si le trato de forma informal? Al fin y al cabo usted lo hace.

- Pues…- eso jamás lo permitía. No un Li. – por supuesto.- pero supongo que siempre se pueden hacer excepciones. Sobretodo con una sonrisa y unos ojos como aquellos.

-¡Genial!

- ¿Siempre te emocionas por todo?

- Sí.- vaya, una respuesta sincera.- ¿Y tú siempre tienes ese ceño arrugado entre ceja y ceja?

- Sin duda.

- Es una lástima, luces mejor con una sonrisa. Aunque no te he visto ninguna de verdad. ¿Te explico un chiste a ver?

- Mejor déjalo, no tienes pinta de ser chistosa.- Sakura pone una mueca de niña regañada y sonrío.

- Bueno, esa esta mejor. – parpadeo confuso y entiendo que se refiere a mi sonrisa. La borro veloz, aunque no sé porqué.

- Vaya, si lo sé me callo Shaoran.- Algo remueve mi estomago cuando oigo su voz dulce pronunciar mi nombre. Ella no parece notar mi sobresalto así que intento seguir como si nada.

- Pero volviendo a los temas eludidos y queriendo ser tan entrometido como tu conmigo. ¿Qué tal tu novio? – una vez más una sombra cruza por sus ojos antes brillantes, no me siento culpable a pesar de que debería sentirlo. Pero es que el monstruo de la curiosidad se ha instalado en mi estomago y pide información. Realmente debe haber un gas nocivo en este cuarto o debo haber ingerido demasiado licor en la tarde pues estoy actuando de una forma completamente inusual en mí.

- Pues es alto, de pelo casi plateado y ojos azules.

- Vale… ¿y de carácter?

- Pues… es serio, responsable y muy trabajador.

- Es curioso doña amor, paz y alegría, pues no noto nada de brillo en esos hermosos ojos.- ¿he dicho yo hermosos ojos? Un sonrojo por parte de ella me confirma que efectivamente lo he dicho- ¿Estáis peleados?

- No, en realidad Yue y yo jamás discutimos.

- ¿Entonces?

- No creo que deba comentarlo contigo. No es un tema para hablar con cualquiera.

- No, con cualquiera no. Pero a veces va bien desahogarse para aceptar las cosas.- una sonrisa débil escapa de sus labios al oír sus propias palabras en mi boca.- además, soy un desconocido pero no un cualquiera.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Entonces déjame hacer una buena acción para honrar esta navidad y así acabar bien este año horrible.

- ¿Horrible? ¿Por qué ha sido horrible para ti este año?

- No me cambie de tema señorita Kinomoto, a diferencia de tu padre no eres nada buena para girar la conversación y ponerla a tu favor.- Sakura ríe y me siento aliviado. Al fin y al cabo por mi culpa se ha puesto triste antes.

- Eso es verdad.

- Pues cuéntame.

- Pues… Yue y yo nos conocemos de siempre. Es amigo de mi hermano y lo he visto desde niña. Nos llevamos ocho años.

- ¿Ocho años? No es poco…

- Tampoco mucho. En fin, yo siempre había estado enamorada de él. Era el hombre perfecto. Un poco serio, eso sí, pero tenía un brillo especial, y conmigo siempre fue amable. Los años pasaron y un día me atreví a decirle que le quería. Él me dijo que también me tenía mucho cariño y que si podía empezar una relación con alguien esa sería yo. Y empezamos a salir.

- ¿Te tenía mucho cariño?

- Sí…lo sé… cariño no es lo mismo que amor pero… pensé que aprendería a amarme con el tiempo.

- Pero… ¿no ha pasado así?

- Bueno… me quiere mucho pero… no se como decirlo… no hay… pasión.

- ¿No hay pasión?

- No. Supongo que por dentro le gusto mucho pero que exteriormente no soy la mujer de sus sueños. No debo atraerle mucho. Mi físico no es como el de Tomoyo.

- ¿Estas loca? Tienes un cuerpo divino y los ojos más verdes que he visto jamás. –noto un sonrojo en sus mejillas y me doy cuenta que he sido demasiado sincero. – Yo… es decir… no es por físico. A veces hay química y otras veces no. Hay muchas parejas que se quieren pero falta esa chispa entre ellos.

- ¿Tú y Shara erais también una pareja sin pasión?

- No, Shara y yo sentíamos un hambre animal hacia el otro. – otra vez esa sombra en sus ojos. También debe haber aparecido en los míos. A pesar de que han pasado más de cuatro años sigo sufriendo al hablar de ella, y aunque jamás había hablado de temas íntimos con nadie, sabía que si alguna vez lo hacia me dolería aún más. – Supongo que cada pareja es un mundo. Pero lo importante en una pareja es que te llene. ¿Ese tal Yue te hace sentir especial?

- En realidad no. Cada vez nos vemos menos… le quiero pero… no veo un futuro a su lado. No me siento tan fuerte como para soportar todos los días la duda en mi cabeza.

- ¿Duda?

- Sí, la duda de si me ama o no.

- Bueno… la decisión es solo tuya Sakura.

- Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios.- ahora soy yo el sonrojado.- ¡OH, perdón! No quería ser demasiado atrevida. ¿Te he avergonzado?

- No, tranquila.

- Es que tienes una voz hermosa. Apaciguadora y suave.

- Gra…gracias.

- No hay de qué. ¿Y mi voz que tal te suena?

- Aniñada.- otro puchero de niña pequeña.- Y muy dulce. Ideal para ser profesora de guardería. Los niños deben adorarte.

- Eso me gusta pensar.

- Yo creo que no existe ninguna duda. – Y otra sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte tu edad?

- Tengo 29 años. Camino a los treinta.

- Cinco años más. No los aparentas.

- ¿Eso es bueno, o malo?

- Para mí, que parezco una niña de primaria según tu opinión, supongo que bueno.

- Era una broma. En realidad pensé que debías tener dieciocho más o menos.

- Sí… mucha gente lo piensa… aún me piden el carné en las fiestas. Vaya… ¿eso que veo es una sonrisa señor Li?

- Pues es posible, de vez en cuando se me escapa alguna.

- Pues te propongo uno de tus propósitos de año nuevo. Sonreír al menos cinco veces al día.

- ¿Cinco? Eso es mucho

- ¿Cinco veces es mucho? ¡Yo no puedo ni contar las veces que sonrío!

- Pero tú eres un caso a parte.

- Eso también es verdad. Yue dice que si la gente fuera la mitad de feliz que yo el mundo estaría salvado.

- ¿y tiene razón? ¿Eres feliz?

- Supongo que sí. Tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a un hombre que me quiere… quizá no me ame pero…quizá no sea capaz de hacerlo. Es decir…puede que Yue tenga esa capacidad de amor y no sepa o no pueda expresar bien sus emociones. Puede que en verdad si me ame… ¿No?

- No lo sé. Me temo que no puedo juzgar a una pareja que no conozco y aunque fuéramos amigos desde siempre creo que tampoco me atrevería a decidir por ti. Es algo que debes valorar y ver por ti misma.

- Pero tú has dicho que entre tu pareja y tú había pasión.

- No todas las parejas son iguales.

- Lo sé pero… eso es lo que yo quiero en una relación. Pasión…deseo… amor y lujuria. – un sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas haciéndola lucir adorable.- ¿Crees que pido mucho?

- No. No lo creo. – veo una sombra de duda cruzar por su rostro y noto que hay algo que no me ha contado.- ¿Hay algo más, Sakura?

- Pues…- se muerde el labio seductoramente y noto otra vez ese revoloteo en el estomago. – me ha pedido que me case con él.

- ¿En serio? Vaya… ¿Le has contestado?

- Le dije que sí.

- Ya veo… ¿se lo dijiste por compromiso?

- ¡No! Realmente lo sentí así. Yue se esfuerza mucho por hacerme feliz, siempre esta pendiente de mi e intenta ser dulce y tierno cuando estamos solos.

- ¿Intenta?

- Si…me temo que la mayoría de veces le sale el tiro por la culata… es como si no estuviera hecho para demostrar afecto. Pero se esfuerza y eso es lo importante.

- ¿Y ahora te arrepientes del "sí quiero"?

- No es que me arrepienta… es sólo que…

- No le ves futuro.

- Pues… no…la verdad no. Le amo, insisto, pero me veo cansándome de una relación que no me da calor humano. ¿Sabes?

- Entonces, si tienes dudas yo retrasaría la boda por el momento y le comentaría todas tus dudas y miedos. A le mejor los dos descubrís algo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- A lo mejor ese tal Yue descubre lo mucho que te ama al temer perderte o tú descubres que estas muy sola sin él. O todo lo contrario, a lo mejor ambos o uno de los dos descubre que es mejor así. Dejar todo en una amistad y buscar esa pasión que tanto echas en falta.

- Tengo miedo de perderle…aún le quiero mucho.

- Sí… supongo que es duro. Amar a alguien y saber que no te conviene…

- ¿Has pasado por algo así?

- No…nunca.

- Ya….

- Pero me imagino que es duro.

- Sin duda…

- ¿Le temes a la soledad?

- Más que a nada…

- Sí…es dolorosa. – Sakura me mira con ojos tristes pero de nuevo no veo compasión, ni pena, sólo comprensión.- Pero yo prefiero estar solo mil veces que en mala compañía.

- Seguro que has conocido personas maravillosas y no las has dejado entrar tan siquiera en tu vida, Shaoran. El dolor es muy peligroso. Nos encierra en nosotros mismos y nos hace perder las ganas de vivir. Queremos refugiarnos en nosotros mismos y creemos que si las personas no entran en nuestras vidas no pueden hacernos daño. Es un escudo de defensa pero… me temo que si no entra lo malo…tampoco entra lo bueno.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

- Que la muerte de un ser querido es dolorosa, a veces parece insuperable. Pero la gente que vive merece recibir amor. Si tú te niegas a dar el tuyo de seguro alguien, seguramente esa persona destinada a encontrarte, se quedará sin recibirlo. Y no sólo te harás desgraciado a ti mismo, sino también a esa persona.

- Dicho así parece que sentirse desgraciado es un acto egoísta.

- Y en parte lo es. Shara no querría verte triste o sólo. Ella querría verte feliz.

- Tú no sabes lo que ella hubiera deseado. Imagina morir pero no irte, quedarte en presencia y poder ver todo lo que las personas amadas hacen. ¿Te gustaría ver a tu pareja rehacer su vida como si tú no hubieras importado nada?

- Creo que si Shara puede verte, ya sabe de sobra lo mucho que la amabas y lo mucho que aún la amas.

- Pues pienso seguir demostrándoselo hasta que pueda reunirme de nuevo con ella.

- Por desgracia es tu decisión. Pero que no ames a otra mujer no significa que tengas que estar sólo. Hay otras clases de amor Shaoran.

- ¿La familia? ¿La amistad?

- Por ejemplo.

- ¿Y que te dice que no las disfruto?

- Tu soledad…

- Mi soledad sólo tiene una cura y se llamaba Shara. – la veo sonreír tristemente pero no dice nada. Me siento idiota con esa conversación. Por muy pesada que se ponga no tiene ningún sentido. He oído esa charla recriminativa miles de veces en distintos labios. Los de Eriol y Tomoyo por ejemplo, o los de mis hermanas, mi madre o amigos. Pero ellos no lo entienden. Shara murió, y mi amor se fue con ella. Jamás amaré a alguien de nuevo. Ni aunque un ángel cayera del cielo echo para mí. El silencio cae entre nosotros y pasan varios minutos de reflexión.

- Faltan diez minutos para las doce.

- ¿Ya?

-Sí.

- Parece que nos quedaremos aquí sentados. Vaya inicio de año. Sin campanadas, sin uvas ni regalos.

- En realidad no es tan malo. Espera…- la chica empieza a rebuscar entre los bolsillos del abrigo y tras unos segundos de cansada búsqueda encuentra algo y sonríe triunfante. - ¡Ajá! Sabía que los tenía por aquí.

- ¿Lacasitos?- Sakura asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Vas a celebrar las campanadas con lacasitos?

- Nop. Vamos a celebrar las campanadas con lacasitos.

- OH, gracias por compartirlos conmigo. Eres muy amable. –el sarcasmo nace de mi boca de nuevo.

- Vamos, no seas huraño.

- ¿Y como vamos a oír las campanadas si puede saberse.

- Pues… hagamos una cosa… un minuto tiene 60 segundos no?

- Por supuesto.

- 60 dividido entre doce son 5. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas.

- Pues bien, cuando mi reloj marque exactamente las doce menos un minuto comeremos un lacasito cada 5 segundos. Así nos comeremos el 12 a las doce en punto.

- En realidad a las doce menos cinco segundos, pero bueno.

- ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Empezaremos el año de una forma muy dulce.

- Si… y encerrados en un ascensor. Es perfecto.

- Oye podría haber sido peor.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues… podría haberme quedado sola en este ascensor, con la luz apagada y sin calefacción.

- Es cierto… pero entonces yo estaría allá arriba hasta el culo de alcohol, con un dolor de cabeza insufrible y evitando a toda mujer que me presentara mí hermana.

- No suena demasiado bien…

- Pues ahora que lo dices…no… no suena muy bien.

- Pero no entiendo…sino tenías ganas de venir ¿porqué lo has hecho?

- Por engaño, mentiras y chantaje emocional.- una sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

- Eso es cosa de Fanren, sin duda.

- Has acertado. ¿No deberías empezar a contar lacasitos?

- Pues sí. A ver…- Sakura se centra en su tarea de contar chocolatinas y yo puedo observarla sin intromisiones. Sus ojos se mueven frenéticamente en la búsqueda de los lacasitos y los dedos trabajan como locos separando y contando los montoncitos. Veo unas cuantas pecas en su nariz que antes me habían pasado desapercibidas y puedo percibir un perfume dulce, como a fresas o cerezas, no lo sé. Pero si sé que apetece darle un mordisco. – Ya está. Estaban justos, que suerte.

- En ese caso espero que no se te haya caído ninguno al suelo.

- ¿Cómo crees? Anda, coge tu montoncito y deja de quejarte.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos a prepararnos para las campanadas que no oiremos.

- Eres cero positivismo ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que han ocurrido cosas buenas en tu vida, sólo es cuestión de perspectiva. Ver el baso medio lleno, o medio vacío. Además, si tanto te molesta no oír las campanadas puedo hacer un ruido similar entre lacasito y lacasito.

- Es igual, mejor no lo hagas. ¿Cuánto falta?

- Seis minutos.

- Sí, definitivamente vamos a pasar las campanadas aquí encerrados. Puedo probar de apretar el botón de alarma otra vez.

- No… es igual. Todo el mundo debe estar con la copa de champán en una mano y las uvas en la otra mirando la televisión. Si la alarma suena les vamos a estropear las campanadas a los demás.

- Eres demasiado generosa.

- Nah, no es eso. Es que no me las quiero perder, aunque sea con lacasitos y con mi voz imitando las campanadas.

- Ya te he dicho, que no lo hagas. Nada de poner vocecitas imitando campanas. Además, podrías atragantarte con los lacasitos y yo tengo el curso de primeros auxilios algo olvidado.

- Esa sería la única forma de conseguir un beso tuyo de navidad, ni muerdago, ni buenas voluntades, ni nada, el boca a boca y eso si tengo suerte y no prefieres dejar que me ahogue.- levanto una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Es que acaso deseas un beso mío?- me río abiertamente ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sakura gira la cabeza y mira otra vez los números que indican que estamos entre los pisos 5 y 6. – Sí que lo quieres…estas rojita como un semáforo. ¿Con o sin lengua?- Sakura se gira bruscamente y abre los ojos alterada. Ni que fuera una niña, no he dicho una broma tan subidita de tono como para que se escandalice así.- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eres un grosero! Y no, no deseo un beso tuyo. Pero tras las campanadas la gente se abraza y se dan besos navideños, en las mejillas so memo, y no, si puedo prescindir de uvas y campanas, también puedo dejar olvidados los abrazos y los besos.

- ¿Por qué? Si tanto lo quieres puedo abrazarte y besarte. Será divertido verte como farolillo de nuevo. ¿No dices que tengo que ser navideño? Vamos a empezar por ahí.

- Tú empiezas por donde te da la gana, eres un interesado. No pienso dejar que me beses, creído.

- ¿Por qué? Si será divertido.

- ¡Qué no! – sólo le estoy tomando el pelo, obviamente no voy a besarla, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco sería un gran sacrificio, pero ella se ha puesto como una moto, indignada y molesta por mi atrevimiento. – Mira, ya faltan tres minutos.

- También podríamos celebrar las campanadas con besos en vez de con lacasitos. ¿Qué opinas?- Sakura me mira cono los ojos achicados y no puedo evitar reírme de nuevo. - ¿Tan feo soy que no quieres besarme?

- Para tu información tengo pareja, y no voy besando a otros por ahí, menos a desconocidos bordes que odian la navidad y miran sólo la parte negativa de la vida.

- Tranquila niña, que solo bromeaba. No voy a besar a una muchachita inocente, es más, me apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes besar bien. ¿Te besas a menudo con tu "prometido" o vuestra pasión no llega a eso?

- Sé besar muy bien, para tu información, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi novio no es asunto tuyo.

- No me creo que beses bien… no pareces una chica "apasionada", debes quedarte quieta con los ojos cerrados esperando que tu príncipe recoja un beso de amor verdadero en tus castos labios cerrados. ¿Abres la boca cuando besas?- no se como hemos empezado esta conversación, ni cuando mis bromas se han convertido tan picantes o tan sugerentes, pero me estoy divirtiendo como nunca viendo su enojo, vergüenza e indignación. Todo a la vez. – No, seguro que no. A eso no se le llama beso, se le llama "pico" y se lo dan también los amigos, los padres con sus hijas e incluso entre amigas. No tiene la menor importancia y no me voy a molestar para eso. Pero si quieres una clase de cómo se debe besar a un hombre puedo darte una y quizá así levantes pasiones con tu prometido de hielo.

- ¡Yue no es de hielo! Simplemente…simplemente…

- Simplemente no sabe darte el calor y la caña que una chica joven como tú necesita.

- ¡Eres un degenerado!

- ¡Claro! Si no habéis pasado de castos besos de seguro tampoco os habéis acostado. ¡Eres virgen!- esto esta siendo muy divertido, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me metí con alguien de este modo. Y ella es tan graciosa, ese mohín que hace con sus labios es realmente encantador y a la vez tentador. Si fuera otro y no yo el que estuviera aquí encerrado con ella, de seguro ya se lo habría borrado a besos.

- Yo no…yo no…no soy virgen.- Anda, esta súper avergonzada y parece algo alicaída de golpe, ¿será verdad que es virgen? – Bueno… técnicamente quizá pero… yo no…

- Un momento, un momento, ¿qué es eso de técnicamente? O lo eres o no lo eres.

- ¡Pero es que no lo sé!

- ¿Eh?

- Es qué… Yue y yo nos acostamos una vez pero… el estaba muy ebrio porqué mi hermano lo llevó engañado de copas y yo, bueno… como estaba tan cariñoso no pude negarme, en realidad no quería negarme pero… cuando estuvimos ya…Dios…

- ¿qué? Termina que somos adultos, no me voy a asustar. ¡Claro! ¡No se le levantó!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – esta tan roja que temo por su salud. – No es eso es que… cuando…bueno cuando estaba… ya sabes…

- ¿Penetrando? ¿Metiéndola? ¿Acertando en el hoyo?

- ¡Marrano!- sí, esto es realmente divertido, quién me iba a decir a mí que terminaría el año hablando de guarrerias con una desconocida. Y lo cierto es que yo jamás hablo de estos temas pero es que es súper divertido ver sus reacciones.

- ¿Es eso o no?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dolió tanto que lo dejaste ahí?- Sakura agacha la cabeza avergonzada y muy nerviosa. Parece sentirse tremendamente mal por ello. - ¿Tienes veinticinco años y jamás has hecho el amor?

- Bueno… aguantamos un rato pero al ver que yo lloraba un poco por el dolor Yue paró y…jamás volvió a intentarlo.

- ¿Y no has puesto tú la iniciativa?

- Bueno es que… Yue es muy serio y formal…lo he intentado a veces pero…nunca me atrevo a insinuarlo… me siento tonta y demasiado obvia.

- ¡Es lo más fácil del mundo! Te acercas así, - me acerco a ella y la cojo por la cintura contemplando su rostro perplejo. Luego pongo mis labios en su oreja y le susurro - Y le dices al oído sensualmente, "cariño, quiero que esta noche tu y yo nos convirtamos en uno entre jadeos, besos y fluidos de pasión. Voy ha darte tanto placer que no vas a poder levantarte de la cama en una semana". – Sakura me aparta de un manotazo y noto como todos los lacasitos se estrellan contra mi cara. - ¡Eh! Los lacasitos. ¿Y ahora como vamos a celebrar las campanadas?

- ¡A la mierda las campanadas! Eres un grosero y un maleducado.

- Nah, lo que te pasa es que quieres celebrarlas con besitos y esta es tu excusa.

- ¡No quiero celebrar nada contigo! Yo te cuento mis más profundos secretos confiando en tu persona o más bien siendo presa de un choc de debilidad mental causado por el estrés y aburrimiento de estar encerrados en este maldito ascensor y tu lo aprovechas para burlarte de mí e irritarme con comentarios crueles.

- ¿Crueles? No preciosa, no voy a ser cruel. Prometo que cada beso te hará sentirte especial. Estas cuatro paredes se convertirán en tu paraíso. – vale…el juego se me esta hiendo de las manos, lo digo más que nada porqué la he acorralado contra las puertas del ascensor y estoy tan cerca que me embriaga su perfume dulzón.

- ¡Jamás!

- ¿Jamás? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? Nena…soy más fuerte y más ágil que tú, si quiero te besaré hasta dejarte sin aliento. Tranquila, tu novio no se enfadará, es más, seguro que me da las gracias por enseñarte a besar como una diosa.

- Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco. No me extraña que prefieras pasar las navidades encerrado en una fosa que con tú familia.

- En estos momentos prefiero pasarlas en una cama contigo. – Chaval para el carro, esto se te esta saliendo de las manos. - ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a poner resistencia? – Me acerco hasta casi tocar su nariz con la mía y veo el pavor en sus ojos, sin embargo hay algo en ellos, algo extraño…algo que no se descifrar. Y justo cuando ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando sin remedio que la besara, me hecho a reír a carcajada batiente. Ella me mira completamente alucinada y confundida, esta aún más roja si eso es posible y el mohín ha sido substituido por perplejidad. - ¡Serás tonta! ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a besarte? Eres muy niña para eso.

- ¿Co…cómo?

- Jugaba contigo mujer…me estaba aburriendo y eres fácil de irritar. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara. ¡Eres muy divertida!

- ¿Di…divertida?

- En el buen sentido. No me extraña que tu novio no te toque, eres tan adorable que pareces más una hermana pequeña que no una mujer. – Sigo riéndome, como hacía años atrás, cuando no había tristeza en mi alma, y me pregunto que ha pasado esta noche para que mi ser sombrío haya decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. Pero al contemplar el rostro serio de Sakura y su mirada perdida dejo de reír para observarla dudoso.- ¿qué?

- Nada… no pasa nada.

- ¿Qué no pasa nada? Hace unos segundos querías sacarme los ojos y ahora ¿no pasa nada?

- No.

- Yo… oye… si he dicho algo que te ha herido yo…

- No, has dicho la verdad. No puedo culparte por ser sincero.

- Yo no… no entiendo…

- Es cierto, no parezco una mujer, sólo una hermanita pequeña a la que cuidar. En realidad, ese ha sido siempre mi mayor temor. Creo que Yue piensa igual que tú… seguramente todos piensan igual que tú.- Vale, ahora si que metí la pata, es normal en mi porqué soy un insensible cruel y borde pero…esta noche no era ese yo…era más bien mi antiguo yo…el yo que amaba, soñaba y confiaba. Sí… no sé porqué pero… esta noche todo parecía haberse borrado un poco…

- Sakura yo… de verdad que no…sólo era una broma.

- Muy acertada.

- Mira no… de verdad que no opino eso.- levanto su rostro acariciando su menton con mis dedos y miro sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede creer ella que es una niña? ¿no se ha visto? Por Dios, si es tentadora se mire por donde se mire. No la conozco de nada pero, he podido ver varios gestos, varias reacciones, y puedo decir que de ser otra época, de estar años atrás, esta chica me habría encantado. Pero ahora...- Eres muy hermosa, eso lo sabes, eres ingenua pero no tanto. Y de seguro los tíos no te dejan tranquila ni cinco segundos.

- No me importan los tíos que no conozco Shaoran, ni tampoco lo que veo en el espejo, cuando los chicos me conocen pierden el interés por mí. Creo que es por mi carácter aniñado e infantil. No sé…- ¡Esta mujer es tonta! ¿Cómo puede pensar que su carácter frena a los tíos? Vale, es especialmente inocente pero…¿es que acaso eso no es increíble en una mujer? Bueno…es cierto que yo prefiero a mujeres más…bueno…más picaronas y experimentadas pero… seguro que a muchos hombres les volvería loco. A mí me tienta muchísimo y tengo unos gustos completamente diferentes. ¡Imaginate! Pero es que en verdad atraen esos ojos…más aún ahora, son dos lagunas de melancolía, y sus labios… tan carnosos, de un rosa pálido que pide ser sustituido por el rojo de un apasionado beso.

- Sakura…eres tonta.- Ella me mira a los ojos. Parece estar pidiendo algo, no es ayuda, ni comprensión, no se que me pide, pero Dios sabe que quiero dárselo.- Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Como tú eres joven, alto y apuesto y tienes facilidad para decir memeces sexuales sin problemas, crees que es muy fácil conseguir que el sexo opuesto te encuentre atractivo, pero para mí es diferente. Jamás he sabido ligar o atraer. No soy un imán sexual como tú. – sus ojos están observando mis labios, lo puedo notar, no soy idiota. ¿es eso lo que me esta pidiendo? ¿quiere que la bese? Si es así, no veo porqué no puedo satisfacer sus deseos. Es más… creo que eso también convertiría en realidad los míos… sí… - Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura, no sé que me impulsa, ni porqué lo hago. No me entiendo a mí mismo pero, lo deseo. Deseo besarla tanto como ella a mí. Porqué lo desea ¿no? ¿O soy yo que estoy tan deseoso por tenerla más cerca que veo cosas dónde no las hay? Me refreno. No esta bien, ella es joven y hermosa. Yo cumpliré la treintena y hace cuatro años que no me permito sentir nada por nada ni nadie. ¿cómo una chiquilla como ella puede inspirar en mí todo esto? Es igual, siempre estoy pensando en lo correcto. Por una vez dejaré de pensar en el motivo o en las consecuencias y me dedicaré a disfrutar de su boca de fresa. Agacho la cabeza lentamente, ella tiene los ojos entre abiertos y la boca húmeda, Dios, sí, quiero hacerlo. Allá voy.

¡Ding!

Sakura da un respingo entre mis brazos alejándose de mí y yo parpadeo confuso. ¿Qué ha sido ese "ding"? Pero la respuesta llega sola al girarme y notar como las puertas del elevador se están abriendo y cuatro figuras nos observan desde el otro lado. Una es mi hermana Fanren, los dos de más atrás son Eriol y Tomoyo y la otra un chico de cabello ¿plateado? Y ojos grises.

- ¡Al fin! ¿Shaoran estas bien? – no entiendo nada. Estoy descolocado.

- ¿Fanren?

- Hay, que están delirando Yue. Te dije que llevaban mucho rato.- Yue…así que el chico es…

- Sakura pequeña, ¿estas bien? – vaya, el chico frío dice apodos cariñosos. ¿Será tan ciega Sakura con los sentimientos del chaval como consigo misma? La chica se levanta del suelo alterada y toma la mano que le extiende su "prometido". Yo aún no reacciono.

- Sí, solo algo mareada.

- Tranquila, ahora entras y te sientas en el sofá. Yo te traeré un poco de agua. – Yue pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros y sin mirarme siquiera se lleva a Sakura al interior. ¿Cuándo hemos subido hasta el piso diez? Tomoyo entra con ellos quedando sólo mi hermana y Eriol.

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡Eh! No grites que no estoy sordo.

- Hay, es que no respondías. ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, sí. Sólo fastidiado. No es agradable quedarse encerrado tanto rato.- mentiroso, si ha sido agradable, aunque tu mismo te lo niegues.- ¿Dónde estabais?

- En la fiesta, ¿dónde sino?

- Vaya, si que me has echado de menos.

- Fanren pensaba que te habías escaqueado, pero al venir Yue y preguntarnos si habíamos visto a Sakura recordó que ella había entrado detrás de ti. Así que pensamos que seguramente había pasado algo como esto. – Eriol entra en el ascensor y empieza a recoger las cosas de Sakura. Yo me levanto y miro a mi hermana.

- ¿Ya han sido las campanadas? – Ella mira su reloj alarmada y tras gritar un "maldita sea" sale corriendo hasta el piso. Por la gente abrazada y sonriente y la gran cantidad de confeti, deduzco que nos las hemos perdido.

- Que putada tío, te has quedado aquí un buen rato. Bueno, al menos has tenido compañía. Quería presentarte a Sakura y a Yue esta noche. Se que no ha sido en las mejores circunstancias pero ¿te ha caído bien?

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Cuánta gente más había en este ascensor?

- Idiota.

- Grosero.

- Es una chica muy…especial.

- ¿Especial? Vaya… viniendo de ti no se si eso es bueno o malo.

- Es bueno. Me ha caído bien.

- Genial. Sabía que Sakura conseguiría llegar a ti de algún modo. Poca gente es como ella. Adoro hacerla rabiar, tienes que probarlo, es tan inocente… ¿te puedes creer que cae igual que tú en las mentiras de Yamasaki? La única persona que recuerdo caer en sus mentiras como ella era… bueno…

- Era Shara.

- Sí… lo siento… no quería…

- Tranquilo, ya han pasado cuatro años… estoy bien.- Es verdad, ahora recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que disfruté así metiéndome con alguien. Ese alguien era Shara, siempre era Shara. Sin embargo, ella y Sakura no se parecen en nada. No… en nada.

- Bueno… ¡mira! El regalo de Sakura era para ti.

- ¿Eh?

- Si hombre, el amigo invisible. A Sakura le has tocado tú. Toma, ya nos los hemos entregado todos. – cojo el paquete envuelto en fucsia entre mis manos y me siento raro. ¿Amigo invisible? Fanren no me había dicho nada. – ¿Vamos a dentro?

- No yo…yo me voy a casa.

- ¿Eh?

- Despídeme de Fanren.

- Shaoran pero…

No le doy tiempo para que termine la frase, aprieto el botón del ascensor y bajo a la planta baja en completo silencio con el regalo de Sakura entre mis dedos. Me puede la curiosidad y lo abro con cuidado. Es una bufanda en color verde, creo que hecha a mano. Un regalo muy simple, pero encantador. Me la pongo en el cuello justo al mismo tiempo que se abren las puertas. No miro al portero que se acerca con la caja de herramientas y me pregunta como lo hemos arreglado, ni pienso en la fiesta que deben estar montando mis hermanas locas arriba. Sólo puedo pensar en ese par de ojos verdes que han puesto mi noche patas arriba. ¿Pero porqué? Eso…y sólo eso…es lo que no me dejará dormir esta noche.

·······························································································································································································································································································

- ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si Tomoyo, tranquila. Sólo ha sido una noche extraña.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Li? Serio y soso ¿verdad? Es que el pobre no ha tenido mucha suerte.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Sí, me contó lo de Shara.

- ¿Qué Shaoran hizo qué? ¡pero si no habla del tema con nadie!

- No sé, conmigo lo comentó. – Tomoyo me mira algo pensativa y puedo deducir que una vez más se esta montando una película en su cabecita. Eriol llega hasta nosotras y deja mis cosas en el sofá. Puedo ver que la bolsa azul esta bacía. - ¿Y el regalo?

- Se lo di a Shaoran. Ponía su nombre y como todos nos los habíamos dado ya…no se quien tiene el tuyo… puede que Shaoran ya que no salió tu nombre entre los paquetes.

- Ah…

- ¿Querías dárselo tú?

- No…esta bien. No importa. Y…¿dónde esta?

- Se ha ido a casa. Él es así, odia estas cosas.- Siento algo parecido a la tristeza al saber que se ha ido, no sé porqué pero…me gustaría verle otra vez… quién sabe… puede que vuelva a Hong Kong y no le vea nunca más. - ¿Ha sido muy duro contigo?

- No…bueno… tiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido y disfruta metiéndose con la gente pero… nada serio.

- ¿Se ha metido contigo?

- Me ha embromado todo el rato que ha podido

- ¿Li? Increíble… no ha hablado con una chica ni dos palabras desde…bueno…

- ¿Desde lo de Shara?

- ¿Te lo ha contado?

- Yo me mostré igual de sorprendida.- Tomoyo y Eriol se ponen a hablar pero la verdad no me importa. Yue se sienta a mi lado con un baso de agua y aparta el cabello de mi rostro con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Mejor?

-Sí.

- No tenía idea de donde estabas, me has preocupado.

- Lo siento.

- No ha sido culpa tuya pequeña.

- Yue…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué siempre me dices pequeña?

- Es un apodo cariñoso, ¿no te gusta?

- No es eso…es que siempre me dices así, no me llamas de otra forma. Nunca me dices cariño, o cielo, o princesa. Siempre me llamas "tu pequeña". ¿Por qué?

- Porqué lo eres. Eres mi pequeña y dulce Sakura.

- Ya…

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, sí. Tranquilo. Era curiosidad. ¿Podemos irnos? Estoy algo cansada y…

- Sí, por supuesto.

Me despido monótonamente de Eriol y Tomoyo. Oigo sus voces, incluso contesto mecánicamente a ellas pero, en mi cabeza, las palabras de Shaoran retumban una y otra vez. Puede que él quisiera embromarme con sus insinuaciones pero… no puedo negar que por un momento… sentí que quería besarme de verdad. Pero no es posible, seguro que mi deseo por atraer a alguien es tan grande que me parece ver cosas dónde no existen. Sí… es eso. Además ¿qué importa? Seguramente no lo volveré a ver. No al menos en mucho, mucho y mucho tiempo.

Continuará….

Comentarios de la autora: Vale, esto tenia que ser una historia de un solo capitulo, pero como siempre me alargué mucho y he decidido dividirlo en dos. Es una historia inspirada en las épocas navideñas que se nos acercan ya. Espero que les haya gustado y que lean el siguiente capitulo, será el segundo y último capitulo. Les deseo felices navidades adelantadas y les agradezco su atención. Si quieren dejar un review adelante, me encantan y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.

**Carrie**


	2. Parte II

Mi pequeña seductora

Notas: Esto es una pequeña historia de dos capítulos basada en un universo alterno en motivo de las festividades navideñas que ya se nos acercan. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y yo los he cogido prestados esperando crear una pequeña narración que deseo sea de su agrado. Por favor, lean y disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo.

Segunda y última parte

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran? – miro a mi hermana con hastío. ¿Es que simplemente no puede decir "Hola hermano, pasa, pasa. Has venido pronto, ¡que bien!"?

- Tú me has invitado, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no me contestaste, y ya que te prometí que no te obligaría a venir nunca más a mis fiestas navideñas, creí que no vendrías.

- Pues estoy aquí. ¿algún problema?- entro en el apartamento de Fanren sin esperar su permiso y dejo mi chaqueta en una habitación y la bufanda verde que me regalaron el año pasado. El comedor esta abarrotado de adornos horteras, como todos los años. Levanto una ceja disgustado por los globos, el confeti y las miles de bolas que cuelgan del pobre árbol. – Ese abeto esta ya casi muerto. ¿es que no apagas nunca la calefacción? No puede estar más seco el pobre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has venido sólo a criticar?

- Puede…- Doy un último vistazo a la estancia y me remango el jersey de pico. - ¿Qué te falta por preparar? ¿La mesa? ¿El ponche? – camino hasta la cocina y dejo escapar un bufido al contemplar tal desorden.- ¿es que nunca sabrás preparar ponche?- La tina era un desastre y la cocina olía a un extraño aroma de lima demasiado fuerte. Muchas bolsas de compra descansaban medio esparcidas por el suelo.

- Lo he hecho dos veces, pero no me sale ni a tiros. Siempre la lío en algo y en cuanto lo pruebo salgo corriendo a vomitarlo.

- No es tan difícil. Anda, ya lo hago yo. ¿Tienes los ingredientes?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Huevos, ron, leche condensada y lima?

- Bueno… la lima se me terminó…- No, la lima sigue presente, solo que en vez de estar liquida se ha convertido en un gas venenoso.

- ¿Limón?

- Esto…¿sabes? Voy a ver si tiene la vecina.- Ruedo los ojos molesto y me dispongo a limpiar el desastre y abrir la ventana mientras espero que vuelva con algo parecido a un limón. Tiro el ponche cuajado por el retrete y limpio la ponchera. Una vez listo, empiezo a ordenar las bolsas de la compra. Patatas, olivas, patés, caviar, muchas bebidas y sobretodo turrones, bombones navideños, polvorones, etc. Cosas típicas de navidad, vamos. La loca de mi hermana siempre se deja una fortuna en estas cosas.- ¡Ya los tengo! ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora, te vas a preparar la mesa y a distribuir la comida. ¿a qué hora llegan los invitados?

- En media hora.

- ¿Sólo? ¿Y pretendías tener esto listo para cuando llegasen?

- Deja de chincharme Shaoran. Mejor me pongo a distribuir la comida antes de que lleguen. – Saca de la nevera una gran cantidad de aperitivos preparados y los coloca en el horno. No entiendo esa manía por comprar siempre cosas precocinadas pero, supongo que para una ocasión así y teniendo en cuenta que es un desastre como chef, es lo mejor.- Voy al comedor a preparar la mesa. ¿vale?

- Sí, sí. Anda, lárgate ya.- Y tras mirarme despectivamente por fin me deja solo en la cocina. Empiezo con mi tarea pero debo ser sincero, no estoy mucho por la labor. No importa, aún así me saldrá bueno.

La verdad es que no debería estar aquí. Odio las fiestas, las aglomeraciones de gente y sobretodo las mujeres borrachas. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Y por primera vez no es en contra de mi voluntad. He venido yo solito y por mí propio pie. ¿La razón? Intento negármelo a mi mismo pero…es más que evidente aunque nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, debe saberlo. Sí…el motivo por el que estoy aquí, listo para soportar que un montón de mujeres se me echen al cuello, es una persona. Bueno…en realidad una personita ya que le saco como mínimo una cabeza. Tiene los ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa tan infantil como tentadora. Sí, así es. He venido sólo para ver de nuevo a Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Por qué? Eso, amigos míos, es lo que no sé.

El año pasado, cuando nos quedamos encerrados en ese maldito ascensor, pensé que callarla era mi prioridad. No soy de esas personas que se dejan llevar por el físico. Por muy bonita que fuera, a mí no me importa. Sin embargo, al cabo de los minutos y luego las horas, no tuve más remedio que hablar con ella y para mi sorpresa, lo disfruté. No al principio quizá pero, al final de la velada sentía deseos de besarla. Y eso, más que nada, es lo que me sorprendió y aun me sorprende. Tras salir despavorido de allí y llegar a mí casa tuve que sentarme y analizar todo lo ocurrido. No había bebido, al menos no desde la tarde, así que no podía ser efecto del alcohol. ¿Entonces que era? Durante el mes siguiente me dije que había sido aburrimiento y algo de claustrofobia. Tenía que distraerme y me puse a hablar más de la cuenta, y luego me sentí próximo a la chica por la situación en común que estábamos viviendo y al final, seguramente, me había dado un choc de melancolía al hablar de Shara y quise besarla para superarlo. ¿No? Pues no estoy seguro. Al mes siguiente llegué a la conclusión de que existe una duda razonable . ¿Qué me llevó a esa conclusión? Una llamada.

Cada año Eriol y Tomoyo viajan a China en el mes de febrero por los negocios de ella y también para visitarme. Se hospedan en mi casa aunque la fortuna de Tomoyo no lo necesite, pero lo hacemos desde siempre y nos gusta. Es un mes diferente y, aunque soy igual de distante y frío, con ellos me permito pasarlo un poco mejor. Sin embargo este año Tomoyo se disculpó a finales de Enero diciendo que no vendría hasta más tarde. Se excusó diciendo que tenía otras cosas pendientes, pero al no verme convencido me dijo la autentica razón. ¿Adivinan? Sí, Sakura Kinomoto, su mejor amiga, había decidido romper su compromiso con Yue y al fin independizarse y quería estar allí para ella. No es que la chica se lo hubiera pedido, pero según Tomoyo, sentía que algo no andaba bien en la muchacha y prefería quedarse a ayudarla con la mudanza y ocuparse de que no se deprimiera.

Esa noche, sentí la necesidad de llamarla. Un impulso idiota, ya que ni siquiera me despedí y no tenía su teléfono. Aún así llamé a Eriol y le pedí que me lo diera. Soporté su interrogatorio y sus bromas, pero al fin lo tuve en mis manos. Era un móvil. Lo marque sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía y tras dos timbres ella me contestó. Y allí acabó todo. Colgué. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir yo? "¿Estas bien? ¿Yue se ha enfadado? ¿Te sientes sola? ¿Voy a Japón a consolarte? ¿Te acuestas conmigo?" ¡Claro que no! Era una niña. Es decir…sé que nos llevamos solo cinco años pero, es que era como una cría. Rostro infantil, voz suave y dulzona, ¡no es mi tipo! Shara era…Shara…Y ahí me di cuenta. ¿Por qué las comparaba? Y la respuesta me sobrevino una tarde de Marzo. Las comparaba porqué las dos tenían algo en común muy importante. Las dos me llamaron la atención nada más verlas, las dos eran inocentes y dulces en su interior y sí, las dos me gustaban. Y ahí me vino el golpe. Pensé sobre ello unos días sintiéndome tentado en varias ocasiones por llamarla. Pero siempre me arrepentí. Y un día, a principios de Mayo, tiré su teléfono y la deje en un rincón de mis recuerdos, esperando que pronto el olvido los hiciera desaparecer.

Pero llegó Diciembre, y con ello mi viaje a Japón. Y sí, su nombre viajó desde los recuerdos hasta el presente provocando algo parecido a la ansiedad. Y descubrí también la razón. Me apetecía verla. Sí, el frío Shaoran quería volver a ver a una mujer. Así que hice mis maletas con dos pequeños paquetes de más. ¿Qué eran? El primero una bufanda hecha a mano de color verde resultado de un amigo invisible no correspondido, y el segundo, el paquete que saldará la deuda. Al fin y al cabo fin de año es el momento ideal para saldar deudas pendientes antes de que empiece el nuevo. Cogí el vuelo y me presenté en casa de mi madre. Bueno, "casa" es un decir. Lo cierto es que mi familia es muy adinerada y más que casas tienen mansiones o pisos lujosos en grandes ciudades como Fanren, excepto yo que quiero vivir mi vida de un modo más sencillo. Pero no viene al caso. El hecho es que cuando mi hermana mencionó la fiesta de fin de año más como anécdota que como invitación, vi mi oportunidad. Sí, tendría que soportar todo lo que conlleva una fiesta en casa de mi hermana, pero valía la pena. Y aquí estoy, esperando ver a esa chica y convencerme que no hay absolutamente nada, que fue la situación y al fin enviarla a ese hermoso y pacifico lugar llamado olvido.

Parpadeo un par de veces para bajar de las nubes en que me he subido y para mi sorpresa, el ponche esta listo. Lo pruebo y añado cuatro cosas para acabar de perfeccionarlo. Listo. Soy bueno incluso cuando estoy en la Luna. Con cuidado de no derramarlo lo llevo hasta el comedor. Mi hermana ya tiene dispuesta una larga mesa. La ha adornado con un mantel de usar y tirar con motivos navideños. Otra horterada más. Al menos este año se ha ahorrado el amigo invisible. Dejo el ponche a un lado de la mesa y la ayudo con los aperitivos fríos. Compruebo que no se quemen los calientes y justo cuando iba a sentarme con todo dispuesto suena el timbre.

- Ya tenemos el primer invitado.- Fanren se mira por ultima vez en el espejo comprobando que ningún cabello se haya escapado de su recogido y abre con una sonrisa.

Y sólo es el primero de un gran desfile de invitados. Tras media hora del primer llegado y ha pesar de ser enorme, el piso esta a reventar. Eriol y Tomoyo han llegado temprano y al menos me puedo escudar en ellos para evitar a féminas que han salido de cacería. Sin embargo, al tocar el reloj las diez y media, aún no hay ni rastro de Sakura. Quiero preguntar a Tomoyo pero, siendo como son este par, mejor me aguanto. Y es en este punto en el que me doy cuenta de que, quizá, no viene. Es decir, no le pregunté a mi hermana, ni a Tomoyo, ni a nadie si Sakura venía a la fiesta.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar hasta el diez de Enero o te vas más tarde?

- Tengo billetes para el cuatro de Enero.

- Vaya, entonces si te vas pronto. ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

- Bueno…ya sabes que soy socio de Toshiba y que estamos algo liados.

- Se rumorea que vendréis a Japón. ¿Es cierto? Sería genial tenerte por aquí.

- Es posible, pero no creo que venga yo a administrar la empresa.

- ¿Entonces te quedarás en china?

- Lo más seguro. Aunque también me gusta Japón. No lo sé. El tiempo dirá.- y el timbre suena una vez más, al ver a mi hermana completamente ocupada en una conversación idiota, decido ir yo mismo a atender. Me despido momentáneamente de Eriol y Tomoyo y abro la puerta. Una chica de ojos oscuros me da un buen repasón y luego sonríe sonrojada.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Pase, soy Shaoran Li, el hermano de Fanren. Puede dejar sus cosas en la segunda puerta de la derecha y luego acomódese donde desee.

- Gracias, muy atento. Me llamo Natsuki Kashiwara.

- Mucho gusto.- Presentarse es una mera formalidad, no es que se intente dar conversación o siquiera ligar, pero la chica no parece moverse. ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué la guíe hasta la habitación y me la tire entre montones de abrigos? Sí, por su mirada lujuriosa creo que eso es exactamente lo que quiere. Pero al fin se despide con una tonta sonrisa y sale en busca de la maldita habitación. Yo voy a cerrar la puerta cuando un pie se interpone en mi camino. Vuelvo a abrirla y un montón de ropa en color crema hace su entrada entre disculpas y soplidos de cansancio. Un curioso y agradable deja vu se hace presa de mi.

- ¡Buenas noches Shaoran! ¡Cuanto tiempo! El año pasado te fuiste sin despedirte y la verdad no sabía si vendrías. - El montón de ropa se quita una bufanda color chocolate, un gorro del mismo color y finalmente puedo volver a ver esos ojos esmeralda y su larga melena.- Estuve a punto de llamarte un par de veces pero siempre me arrepentía. Al fin y al cabo si te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo sería porqué querías perderme de vista lo más rápido posible.- Algo así era.- Así que, aunque Tomoyo me dio tu teléfono, no te llamé. ¡Pero ahora me alegra mucho verte! Así te pido disculpas por el mal rato que te hice pasar con mi cháchara y…

- Sakura.

- ¿Sí?

- Estas volviendo a hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Hablar por los descosidos sin tan siquiera respirar.

- OH, lo siento.- levanta los hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada y hace una reverencia.- ¿Dónde puedo dejar todas mis cosas?

- Segunda puerta de la derecha, pero deja, ya te lo llevo yo.- ¿Por qué he dicho eso?

- No, no te molestes. Voy yo. – Sakura mira un poco la gente a nuestro alrededor y finalmente sonríe feliz cual perdiz y agita su brazo de un lado a otro a modo de saludo al mismo tiempo que se pone de puntillas para ver mejor por encima de mi hombro. Me giro en la dirección de sus aspavientos y veo a Tomoyo y Eriol saludando de forma más pausada.- ¡Qué guapa esta Tomoyo! En fin, voy a dejar esto. Nos vemos ahora. ¿no?

- Estaré con ellos, descuida.

- Vale. – Y sale despedida topándose hasta casi chocar con la chica de antes. La tal Kashiwara se acerca hasta mí y me sonríe. Vale, ya empezó la cacería.

- Así que eres el hermano de Fanren…¿sabes? Fuimos juntas a la universidad. Incluso estuve en vuestra casa un par de veces, pero nunca te vi en persona. Me habló de ti en alguna ocasión pero déjame decirte que no te hizo justicia.

- Ya, bueno. Si me disculpa me están esperando.

- OH, esta bien. Pero luego te robaré un rato. Si no es molestia claro.

- Ya se verá si lo es o no.- La chica me mira con una ceja levantada a modo de incomprensión pero pronto sonríe lujuriosa.

- Seguro que no lo será.- Y tras guiñarme un ojo se aleja entre contoneos de cadera. Suspiro cansado y decido que es buen momento para volver con Eriol. Al menos así evito tanta zorra en busca de un marido con dinero que la mantenga. Miro el pasillo y veo que Sakura ya ha salido de cuarto y busca a su alrededor. Esta hermosa, sí, muy hermosa. Tanto o más que el año pasado. Esta vez ha elegido un vestido largo en color verde botella que combina perfectamente con sus ojos. Es perfecto. No tiene apenas escote, es más bien de cuello barco y no tiene mangas. Baja completamente ceñido a su busto y cintura y a medio muslo empieza a abrirse dejando poco a la imaginación por el corte de la prenda. Sí, Sakura Kinomoto poseía buenas piernas. La veo sonrojarse levemente y sonreír a alguien. Un chico que no conozco. Este se acerca contento y la abraza con fuerza. Sakura corresponde entre risas y acaricia su nariz con suavidad y coqueteo al separarse. El muchacho parece estar muy, muy, muy contento de verla y para mi gusto, esta demasiado cerca de la chica. Pero no soy nadie para decir o opinar sobre lo que hagan, así que tras ver el escote "muy pronunciado" de su espalda y tragar saliva, vuelvo con mis amigos conteniendo mi pequeño ataque de ¿celos?

- ¿Y Sakura?

- No lo sé.- Tomoyo la busca entre la multitud y deja ir una exclamación cuando al fin la encuentra.

- ¡Pero que guapa esta! Ese vestido le queda divino. ¡Sabía que le quedaría soñado!

- ¿Lo has diseñado tú?

- Ajá. ¿No es fantástico?

- Es muy presuntuoso de tu parte alabar tu propio trabajo, ¿no crees? – Tomoyo me saca la lengua a modo de respuesta y sigue con estrellitas en los ojos contemplando a la chica.- Creí que tu faceta de diseñadora se había esfumado al hacerte cargo de la empresa.

- ¡Qué va! Lo hago como hobbie, pero también diseño disfraces infantiles que vendo en nuestras tiendas. ¿Quién es el chico que esta con Sakura? ¿Lo conoces Eriol?

- Nop.

- Es muy guapo. ¿Tendrán algo?

- Si tuvieran algo, Sakura te lo habría dicho.

- No lo sé, últimamente nos vemos menos. Con mi empresa y su libro las dos vamos algo atareadas.

- ¿Libro?

- ¿No lo sabías Shaoran? Sakura es escritora.

- ¿No era maestra de guardería?

- Sí, también. Escribe como hobbie.

- En realidad creo que ser profesora es más bien el hobbie y los libros mi autentica pasión.- Los tres nos giramos sobresaltados y Sakura sonríe divertida.- Hablando sobre mí ¿eh?

- ¡Sakurita!- Tomoyo se hecha literalmente a los brazos de Sakura y ambas sonríen.- Tienes que contarme quién era ese Dios griego.

- ¿Quién?

- Vamos, no te hagas la loca. El chico con quién hablabas. Es tremendamente guapo.

- Sí, lo es.- ¿Podría tener más estrellitas en sus ojos?- Se llama Shinta Furuwara. Me lo presentó Fanren una tarde que fuimos de compras. Se vino a tomar algo con nosotras y nos caímos bien. Desde entonces nos hemos visto un par de veces.

- ¿Y no me lo habías contado?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?

- OH, vamos Tomoyo. ¿No te estarás imaginando historias románticas?

- Claro que sí, y no son imaginaciones. Sales con un chico y no me lo cuentas.

- No salgo con él, sólo hemos ido a tomar algo un par de veces y hemos hablado de nuestros trabajos y nuestros gustos. Nada más.

- Ya…- Sakura sonríe y rueda los ojos para luego mirarme a mí.

- ¿Y cómo ha ido todo Shaoran?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Bueno, en general. ¿Se ha portado bien el año contigo?

- Supongo.- Sakura frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

- OH vamos, ya has vuelto a tu mutismo. ¿Es que ni en fiestas hablas? ¿Siempre es así chicos?

- En realidad sí, siempre. Aunque cuando bebe es más simpático.- Sakura sonríe levemente y camina en dirección a la mesa dejándonos a los tres ahí parados observándola. Coge dos vasos, se acerca al ponche, y los rellena con el contenido. Luego vuelve hasta nosotros con una sonrisa y me da uno de los vasos a mí.

- A ver ahora. Bebe Shaoran, bebe. – Tomoyo se hecha a reír pero Eriol solo me mira. Yo la verdad no se que decir, siendo un ex alcohólico sería mejor no beber. Hace casi un año que decidí dejarlo, claro que sólo Eriol conocía el problema.

- Mejor no. Ya lo he probado mientras lo preparaba.

- ¿Tú has preparado el ponche?

- Si lo hubiera hecho mi hermana ahora estaríamos celebrando la fiesta en el hospital.

- ¡Ya habla! Sólo hace falta que sujete una copa y vuelve a tener conversación. Bien, bien. – La pareja se ríe por el comentario desenfadado pero yo sólo levanto una ceja. Es cierto, es hermosa. Pero cierto alivio se posa en mí al ver que es una más del montón sin carisma ni gracia. Sí, el año pasado la vi especial por la situación. Es una chica más, tonta y banal como la mayoría. Ahora ya puedo ser frío con ella y dejarla en ridículo como hago con casi todas. Aunque pasaré al ataque fuerte cuando estemos a solas. Con Tomoyo cerca puedo resultar herido si intento dañar la integridad de Sakura.

- Así que escribes libros.

- Así es. ¿No te lo comenté?

- Si lo hiciste, fue en uno de esos momentos en los que intentaba ignorar tu charla.- Sakura, en vez de enfadarse como esperaba, señala mi pecho con un dedo acusador.

- La segunda conversación la empezaste tú, así que menos lobos caperucita. Sí, soy escritora aficionada. Bueno…al menos lo era. Ahora supongo que ya soy escritora a secas.

- ¿A secas?

- Sakura ha vendido dos millones de ejemplares en tan solo un mes. – Vaya con la niñita. Si será una joven promesa y todo.- Y déjame decirte que las ilustraciones son divinas. También las hace ella.

- ¿Ilustraciones? ¿Escribes libros con ilustraciones?

- Son libros infantiles Shaoran.- Ah, claro. Era imposible que escribiera novelas negras o de misterio. Tenían que ser cuentos.- En realidad mi libro es un recopilatorio de cuentos. Los escribo desde el instituto y un día los envíe a una editorial a ver que pasaba. Y me publicaron hará unos tres años en una revista infantil. Luego con el tiempo fueron publicando más y finalmente me pidieron hacer este libro. Se ve que se hicieron conocidos por los lectores y bueno… ahora es el libro preferido de los colegios. Los compran y lo convierten en lectura obligada para la clase.

- ¿A que edades van dirigidos?- Vale, ni yo sé a que viene mi interés.

- Entre ocho y doce años. Si quieres puedo regalarte uno. Hasta puedo dedicártelo.

- No gracias. Ya cumplí los treinta.- Sakura sonríe ligeramente y levanta la vista en dirección a la mesa. Una chica la saluda y ella responde contenta.

- Voy a saludar un segundo, ahora vuelvo.- Y se va sin más. Tomoyo y Eriol también se ponen a saludar a personas que desconozco así que yo me limito a caminar en dirección al sofá, ahora vacío, y me siento agotado. En cuanto sonaran las campanadas saldría de allí, y ahora sí sería la última fiesta de fin de año. Sakura había resultado ser una hermosa decepción. Sí, tenía un polvo increíble pero, yo no soy así. Y, aunque parece ser una chica inteligente, definitivamente no es mi tipo. El año pasado pasé una crisis transitoria y es momento de superarlo.

- ¿Y los demás?- levanto la mirada. Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Están saludando por ahí.

- Ah.- Sakura toma asiento a mi lado y da un sorbo al ponche.- Esta muy bueno. Aunque yo lo preparo distinto. – Cómo si me importara.- ¿Has salido con alguien este año?

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

- No lo es. Pero siento curiosidad.

- Bueno, pues sigue sintiéndola.- Sakura me mira dudosa y giro el rostro aburrido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Parece que has pasado a ser otra persona en cuestión de minutos. Cuando llegué parecías tú, pero ahora no.

- ¿Y que sabes tú de cómo soy yo? ¿Por tres horas atrapados en un ascensor?

- Bueno…es cierto que no te conozco de mucho pero…bueno…creí que al menos podíamos ser amigos.

- Tú lo que buscas es alguien que te haga salir por unas horas de la soledad que sientes. ¿Sabes? El tío de antes, ese con el que habías salido un par de veces, se ve que quiere machacarte a polvos. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle? – Eso, chúpate esa. Al fin y al cabo, no eres más que otra buscona cazando. Me engañaste la primera vez con esa carita de niña buena, pero ese vestido, esa insistencia por venir dónde yo estoy, lo único que buscas es un revolcón y quién sabe, tal vez eres como las zorras avariciosas y buscas un marido que te mantenga.

- Eres muy vulgar, pero Tomoyo ya me advirtió de tus defensas. No voy a enfadarme contigo por mucho que me insultes. A diferencia de ti, yo si me he interesado por como eres.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo soy?

- Un libro cerrado. Te ocultas en tu mundo de auto negación y siempre te escudas tras comentarios groseros e hirientes para que nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, penetre en tu corazón. Ya sea como amigo o cómo algo más.

- Y eso es lo que quieres tú ¿no? Algo más… por favor, dime que eres de las que buscan sexo puro y duro y no amor, porqué ¿sabes ricura? Yue era un volcán de romance comparado conmigo.

- Vaya…recuerdas a Yue. No pasé tan desapercibida a fin de cuentas. Incluso sabes que rompí con él. ¿Te lo dijo Tomoyo? ¿Le preguntaste por mí?

- No, no te creas tan importante.

- No me creo importante. Sólo no tan invisible. Sé que de algún modo te abriste un poco conmigo esa noche. Más por la situación que por mi persona pero, te abriste al fin y al cabo. Es más, te gustó. Aunque no quieras admitirlo.

- Lo único que me gustó de esa noche fue que terminara.

- ¿Y por qué has venido esta noche?- Eso, ¿por qué Shaoran? Has sido un idiota pensando que esta chica era algo más que un cuerpo apetitoso.

-Por ti no, mi cielo. Aunque si te vas a sentir mejor nos vamos a una habitación, te doy lo que quieres y luego puedes descansar. Todo sea por caridad. – y se ríe. La muy tonta se ríe. Y es una risa demasiado burlona para mi gusto, aunque la cara que pone luego de pilla me deja sorprendido. Sí que tiene algo más parecido con Shara. Las dos parecen ser inofensivas niñas y cuando se les gira la cabeza son lobas increíblemente seductoras. Y la odio por eso. Porque he vuelto a compararla con Shara, y esta imbécil a mi lado, no es ni será nunca ni siquiera una sombra de ella. Tras mi mueca de disgusto se levanta y me extiende la mano.

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Disculpa?

- A la habitación.- Vale, no esperaba eso. Se que no lo dice en serio así que, ¿por qué no seguirle el juego? La voy a llevar hasta allí y pienso aterrarla, y cuando este a punto de llorar la dejaré sola y abandonada lamentándose de su atrevimiento. Me levanto con una sonrisa que debe ser macabra y la tomo por la cintura hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de mí.

- ¿Segura? Una vez allí no te dejaré marchar.

- Perfecto. Es lo que quiero. Se caritativo conmigo y págame la bufanda del año pasado, sé que Eriol te la dio.

- ¿Y te la vas a cobrar con sexo?

- ¿Por qué no? – se separa de mí con una sonrisa increíblemente sexy y me toma de la mano. Ambos caminamos por el pasillo evitando algún borracho y entramos en el cuarto de mi hermana. Sakura cierra el cerrojo y me mira ¿lujuriosa? ¿Puede ir en serio?- Es genial que tu hermana tenga cerrojo, supongo que teniendo niños es necesario… ¿no crees? Por lo que yo sé, no nos va a molestar nadie. Incluso, podemos celebrar aquí las campanadas y en vez de uvas comernos a besos. ¿Te gusta la idea?

- No soy persona de besar. Prefiero el polvo a pelo y punto. – Sakura sonríe y se acerca hasta mí. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y acerca los labios hasta mi oído.

- Mentiroso… sé que te gusta besar… estuviste a punto de besarme el año pasado…- la aparto bruscamente y la miro enfadado.

- Más te gustaría.

- ¿A no?- No me gusta por dónde van los tiros. Quizá deba tragarme mi orgullo y salir de allí.- Entonces… si no quieres besarme, podemos pasar a la acción.- Y ante mis ojos sorprendidos se gira y aparta el pelo de su espalda. Tiene la piel más cremosa que yo jamás haya visto.- ¿Me lo desabrochas?

- Yo… ¿es que no puedes tu sola?- Se ríe a carcajadas y vuelve a mirarme de frente apoyando sus manos en mi pecho.

- OH, vamos Shaoran. Se nota a la legua que no tienes ganas de hacer nada. Has venido tras de mí esperando atacarme como lobo hambriento y asustarme hasta llorar y suplicar que no lo hicieras. Creías que venía de farol y ahora te arrepientes. ¿A qué sí?

- Eres una corderita muy astuta, pero no me importa lo que digas. Tú no eres mujer de un polvo, así que en cuanto te tumbe sobre la cama y te quite el vestido te pondrás a llorar.

- Inténtalo.- Vale, soy muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde. Así que la agarro por la cintura y sin ser muy cuidadoso la tiro en la cama. Me pongo encima de ella y aparto sus cabellos. No hay signo de miedo en sus ojos, aunque tampoco veo pasión en ellos.

- Sabes…no sé si una niña como tú podrá excitarme. Quizá deberías quitarte tu misma la ropa y bailar para mí. A lo mejor así puedo ponerte un rostro más adulto y satisfacerme. – Sakura ríe bajo mi peso y levanta de nuevo sus brazos posándolos en mi cuello. Me atrae suavemente y pone nuestros rostros casi a un centímetro de distancia. Huele muy bien, y la forma en que le cae el cabello sobre la frente y la cama me esta alterando los nervios.- Te he dicho que no beso.- Pero ella sólo se ríe de nueva cuenta.

- Cállate Shaoran- y su lengua lame mis labios haciendo que se me erize hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo.- Sabes a chocolate y a licor…como un bombón mon cherry. Sólo te falta el sabor a cereza. ¿puedo ser tu cereza Shaoran?

- Yo no… es decir…- y una vez más esa maldita risa, pero, suena diferente…familiar incluso…Y luego siento sus labios en los míos, es tan placentero, cálido y hermoso. Casi como un viaje al pasado, casi como un sueño. Se separa un poco y abro los ojos embelesado. Pero el rostro de Shara aparece sonriente ante mí y no puedo evitar gritar del susto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Shaoran? ¿Has visto un fantasma?- Shara se ríe dulcemente e intenta volver a besarme, pero yo me separo asustado y miro a mi alrededor esperando ver una cámara oculta.- Shaoran ven a la cama y hazme el amor como antes… ¿me oyes? Vamos… despierta Shaoran…– Cierro los ojos y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

- ¡Shaoran!- Abro los ojos sudoroso. Unos deliciosos ojos verdes me miran preocupados.- Al fin, ¿qué clase de persona se duerme en una fiesta de fin de año con decenas de personas a su alrededor?

- Un…¿un sueño? Todo ha sido un sueño

- Me temo que sí. ¿Era un buen sueño? Parecías alterado.

- Yo… no…no lo sé.- Me acomodo en el sillón aún algo perdido por lo ocurrido. ¿Qué fue eso? Sakura se sienta a mi lado y deja el ponche en la mesa. - ¿Acabas de llegar?

- No, he llegado hace un rato. Tú me has abierto la puerta. ¿Estas bien?

- Me refiero si no te has sentado antes en este sofá conmigo.- Sakura ríe cariñosamente y coge mi ponche que descansaba en la mesa y lo devuelve a la mesa de aperitivos. Luego se sienta a mi lado de nuevo.- Se ha acabado el alcohol para ti jovencito. Y no, no me he sentado aquí contigo antes. Pero hemos estado hablando con Tomoyo y Eriol. Por cierto ¿dónde están?

- Se habían ido a hablar con alguien creo… ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que te has ido a hablar con esa chica?

- Unos veinte minutos.

- Debo haberme quedado dormido cuando me he sentado en el sofá.

- Al parecer sí. ¿No toleras el alcohol?

- En realidad soy ex alcohólico.- Sakura parpadea un par de veces sorprendida y me doy cuenta de mi metedura de pata, y también de que me he despertado con una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones. Gracias al cielo ella no lo ha visto. Así que me cruzo de piernas y disimulo tosiendo.- Cuando murió… Shara… empecé a beber.

- ¿Y me has permitido darte ponche?

- No he bebido mucho, tranquila. Hace un año que lo he dejado y tengo mucho autocontrol. Pero no sé porqué te cuento esto…

- Bueno, yo tampoco. Pero me agrada que confíes un poco en mí.

- No lo hago, sólo me has pillado desprevenido. Cómo el año pasado.

- Ya.- Sakura cruza sus piernas dejando a la vista una generosa porción de piel tersa y suave, tan cremosa como la de mi sueño.

- ¿Y dime? ¿Has salido con alguien este año?- ¡Ajá! La pregunta del millón. Sabía que los tiros irían por ahí. Es como en el sueño, sólo que en la realidad saldrá como lo había planeado. Le voy a soltar tal cantidad de insultos y groserías que saldrá corriendo enterrada en lágrimas. Ese será su castigo por haberme confundido todo un maldito año entero.

- No es asunto tuyo Sakura.

- Lo sé. Era mera curiosidad.

- Pues te vas a quedar con la duda.

- Yo rompí con Yue. ¿Sabes? Fue duro pero…creo que es lo mejor. Lo pasé mal los primeros meses, más aún porqué me independicé en cuanto me pagaron por editar el libro. Ahora que al fin ha salido al mercado y las ventas han subido a lo mejor me compro una casita y la decoro completamente a mi gusto llenándola de miles de detallitos, aunque de seguro que por muy pequeña que la compre seguirá siendo enorme para una persona sola. ¿no crees?

- No es que me importe, pero no sabía que fueras de las que superan la soledad gastando dinero en cosas banales esperando que eso la llene lo suficiente como para ir tirando. – Sakura frunce las cejas y suspira molesta.

- No hace falta ser grosero. Sólo busco rodearme de cosas cálidas y hogareñas que me hagan sentir segura y protegida y sí, un poco menos sola. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú te diste a la bebida. ¿Qué es peor?

- Touché. Pero aún así no encontrarás la felicidad entre objetos caros u hogareños. Si crees que una casita te hará menos desgraciada vas herrada y te llevarás una gran desilusión. Puede que hasta acabes dándole al codo o gastándote tu dinero en las vegas.

- Tienes más imaginación que yo, y eso que tengo mucha.

- Ah si, eres escritora. Olvidaba que estoy hablando con una celebridad. Aunque me gustan más otros géneros literarios.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- Tú, Sakura, tú.- ella me mira completamente sorprendida y sí, algo dolida.

- OH, ya entiendo. Te escudas en tu mal humor y tus groserías para proteger a tu corazoncito tras esa coraza de frialdad en indiferencia. ¿Pero sabes Shaoran? Conmigo no funciona.

- ¿A no?

- No. Pero si quieres que me vaya no hay problema. Hoy no estamos encerrados en un ascensor.

- ¡Sakurita!- los dos nos giramos a contemplar al recién llegado.- Pero que guapa estas. No entiendo como el idiota de mi hermano te dejó escapar.- Sakura sonríe, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, una muy dulce y cariñosa y se levanta para abrazar al recién llegado.

- Yukito-san, me alegro tanto de verte… ¿has venido con mi hermano?

- No. Touya tenía turno esta noche.

- OH, que pena. Le echarás de menos.

- Lo veré por la mañana y pasaremos todo el día juntos. Iremos al templo.

- ¿Lo has convencido? Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Es una pequeña recompensa por dejarme solo esta noche. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- Que va, no quiero interrumpir nada, además no me gusta hacer mal tercio.- ¿Mal tercio? ¿Por qué? Si ha dicho hermano no hermana. No se hace mal tercio entre dos amigos. ¿O sí? Una lucecita se enciende sobre mi cabeza y cierta sensación de asco se apodera de mi garganta. – OH, no les he presentado. Yukito, este es Shaoran Li, es el hermano pequeño de Fanren.

- Mucho gusto señor Li.

- Shaoran, el es Yukito Tsukishiro, es un gran amigo de la familia – Y tan amigo al parecer- Además de ser la pareja de mi hermano Touya.- Vale, confirmado, viva el orgullo gay. Siento ser del sector anti homosexualidad.

- Ya…encantado. Voy a por un poco de ponche.- Sí… lo voy a necesitar. Sakura me mira de hito en hito y me sigue disculpándose y despidiéndose torpemente de Yukito. Una vez cojo un baso ella se me planta delante con mirada amenazante. ¿Y ahora que quiere?

- No se te habrá ocurrido beber ponche. ¿verdad?

- ¿Y a ti qué?

- ¡Shaoran!- antes de que me de cuenta ya me ha arrebatado el baso y lo ha llenado de refresco.- Mejor toma limonada. Es peligroso beber, por mucho auto control que digas tener.

- No me gusta la limonada, y por si no lo has notado no tengo porqué hacerte caso. Soy mayorcito.- Dejo el baso en la mesa y cojo uno nuevo, pero ella es más rápida y me lo vuelve a quitar. La miro desafiante. ¿Quién se ha creído que es esta niñata?- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- No voy a dejar que bebas. Cuando llegues a tu casa haz lo que quieras pero mientras yo esté aquí no vas a probar una gota. Si hace falta voy a buscar a tus hermanas para que te den una reprimenda.

- Mis hermanas no saben que era alcohólico.

- Con más razón aún.

- ¿Y te crees que vas a poder conmigo? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Amenazarme con ir a contárselo todo a mis hermanitas? ¿Montaras un numerito y te dejarás en evidencia?

- A mi no me importa montar un numerito aquí mismo, pero ¿y a ti?- un extraño deja vu de una situación similar pero con dulces en vez de con alcohol me viene a la cabeza. Mi médico me dijo que sería conveniente que dejara los dulces por un tiempo por motivos de salud y Shara siempre se ponía como una fiera cuando pasaba de hacer caso y compraba alguno, normalmente chocolate. Se ponía así, justo en frente de mí y me gritaba que iba a montar una escena si comía un solo bombón.

- Shara me amenazaba con lo mismo, y siempre lograba calmarla. Pero al final era ella quien se salía con la suya.- dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa débil y melancólica ante el recuerdo. Sin embargo me reprendo a mi mismo por mi estúpida debilidad y por estar de nuevo en lo mismo, comparando a esas dos.- Pero ¿sabes? Tengo noticias para ti. Tú no eres Shara.

- No pretendo serlo, estoy bien como estoy. ¿Vas a desistir o nos pasaremos así toda la noche?

- Sabía que no tenía que venir a la fiesta…- me giro sobre mis talones y voy en busca del sofá de nuevo. Sakura me sigue como perrito faldero, se sienta a mi lado y mira a su alrededor buscando algo que la distraiga de la incomodidad que se ha formado.

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. ¿Por qué has venido?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Odias las fiestas, la gente y las mujeres. Tu hermana hizo un trato contigo para que no tuvieras que volver a venir nunca más, y lo cumpliste en cierto modo. Entonces…¿por qué has venido?

- Eres una creída si crees que ha sido por ti.

- No he pensado que fuera por mí. Aunque me hubiera gustado.- Ajá, he aquí una confesión.

- No seas patética. No me vengas ahora con declaraciones infantiles y ni se te ocurra decir que has dejado al cubito de hielo de tu ex prometido por una esperanza idiota conmigo.- Sakura abre los ojos y frunce el ceño. - ¿O eres de las que sólo buscan sexo?- Esto se parece tanto a mi sueño que me estoy asustando.

- Lo siento mucho. - ¿Eh?

- ¿Como que lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes?

- Lo que te pasó. Siento mucho lo de Shara, tu sufrimiento y las consecuencias de dicho dolor. - ¿A que coño viene esto? Yo le suelto palabras hirientes y frías y ella ¿me pide perdón por lo que me ha tocado vivir? ¿Quién coño se ha creído que es? ¿Dios? Cómo si ella tuviera algo que ver o que hacer con mi vida y mi sufrimiento.

- Tranquila, no sufras por mí. Ves a repartir compasión a otro lado porqué no la necesito ni quiero nada de ti, ni de nadie. – Vale, ahora soy yo el molesto. Intento ser duro con ella, enviarla a la mierda y soy yo el que recibe los golpes con su falsa y ridículo compasión. ¿Cómo lo hace esta niña para irritarme así con cosas tan simples?

- No la quieres, pero si la necesitas. Aún así, esta bien. Me voy. – Y se levanta del sofá cogiendo su copa de ponche.- Feliz año nuevo, Li. Si es que puedes algún día volver a ser feliz…

Y antes de que pueda reprocharle nada, se gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia el tal Yukishiro, que no solo es la pareja gay de su hermano, sino que deduzco por el apellido que también es hermano de Yue Tsukishiro, el ex prometido de Sakura. Si ya lo dicen que todo queda en familia…El hombre la recibe contento y ambos empiezan una charla animada. Sólo que los ojos de ella no parecen igual de alegres. Y yo me siento un idiota. No sólo porqué me ha dejado con las palabras en la boca, sino porqué, aunque no quiera admitirlo, la niñita estúpida y mimada tiene razón. No sé ni quiero ser feliz. Meto las manos en mis bolsillos a la vez que dejo ir un suspiro. Mi mano izquierda nota algo y recuerdo lo que es. Las campanadas están por sonar y me siento cansado. No tengo ganas de festejar este fin de un año tan vacío como los demás. Saco el pequeño presente de mi bolsillo y le doy vueltas entre mis dedos. Lo había comprado en un impulso tonto sin sentido. La verdad es que no sé que me pasaba por la cabeza para decidir comprarlo. Sé que pensé que debía saldar mi deuda con ella. Era solo una estúpida bufanda (que por cierto no me había quitado del cuello en todo el invierno) y no se merecía ninguna atención especial. Pero sin quererlo la tenía. Intenté guardarla en casa y no llevarla pero, al cabo de dos días la cogía otra vez maldiciendo mi debilidad. Y cuando llegó el calor la guardé en un cajón y muchas veces me descubría a mi mismo abriéndolo y observando su contenido con ansia. Era un idiota. Ahora lo sabía. Sakura era solo una chica. Una capaz de sacarme de mis casillas pero una chica al fin de cuentas.

Encierro el pequeño obsequio en mi puño y observo a mí alrededor. Todos están acercándose al televisor con las uvas en una copa. Se ríen nerviosos, se abrazan, algunos incluso se besan jubilosos. Son solo minutos, como otros cualquiera. No son importantes para mí. Una vez terminadas las campanadas, todo seguiría igual. Pero para aquellas personas, eran diferentes. Más emocionantes. Siento envidia de ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y recuerdo levemente como era yo antes de Shara, con Shara y tras su muerte. Tres fases de mi vida muy distintas. Y sin lugar a dudas ahora estaba en la peor de ellas. Seguramente mi última fase, la más larga. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y decido huir de allí. Por primera vez en todo ese año siento la necesidad de olvidar. Hay ponche en la fiesta, por supuesto, y también bebidas más fuertes en el mini bar. Pero no voy a quedarme aquí para que todos observen como poco a poco me voy convirtiendo en una piltrafa humana. Camino en dirección a la sala de los abrigos rezando por encontrar el mío entre el montón de ropa que se habría formado. Hay muchísimos, infinitos abrigos encima de la cama. Gracias a Dios yo lo había dejado encima de la silla del tocador y ahora es perfectamente visible, también la bufanda. Lo tomo velozmente y camino en dirección a la puerta. Pero algo me llama la atención al echar el último vistazo al cuarto. Un abrigo color canela con un gorro mal guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Me acerco con cautela, como si quemara. A fuera se oyen ya a todos vitoreando el año nuevo. Una vez más me había perdido las campanadas, pero no me importa. A mí no. Cojo entre mis brazos la pieza de ropa que tanta fascinación me había causado y lo huelo con intensidad. Ese perfume dulzón que recordaba me nubla los sentidos. Sí, es una niña, pero por Dios vendito algo causaba en mí. Nada importante, por supuesto, pero al menos algo. Dejo la prenda otra vez en el montón y casi en un arrebato lleno su bolsillo derecho con el presente que había comprado. Parpadeo un par de veces casi arrepintiéndome de ello, pero finalmente decido salir y olvidar todo tal y como me pide el cuerpo. Con alcohol.

Observo la sala una vez más, hallando entre la multitud a Sakura. Esta radiante entre los brazos de Tomoyo, pero parece algo nerviosa. Observa a su alrededor constantemente con aprensión y no es hasta pasados unos segundos que clava su mirada en la mía. Yo sonrío, aunque no sé porqué, y salgo de allí cerrando la puerta tras mis espaldas. Por un momento se me pasa la idea de decir adiós con la mano, o incluso acercarme a despedirme de ella. Pero pronto mi cerebro reacciona diciendo que es una estupidez. Llamo al ascensor y mientras se cierran las puertas me maldigo por esperar que un pie impida que se cierren y entre un montón de ropa en el lugar una vez más. Idiota de mí, como si eso fuera a pasar, o como si ello fuera motivo de esperanza. Sakura había sido otra decepción, aunque a decir verdad, no me había permitido muchas, por no decir ninguna, desde la muerte de Shara. Pero siendo la única u otra más de mis decepciones, seguía siendo eso, una decepción. Y yo un idota por haber tenido esperanzas. El maldito ascensor baja con agonizante lentitud y siento algo parecido a la claustrofobia. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito huir de todo, no pensar en nada ni nadie. Quiero cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más, dormir la mona el resto de mis días. Sinceramente, no aguanto más.

Finalmente las puertas se abren y puedo salir al exterior. Paso del recepcionista y cruzo las puertas giratorias de la entrada. El frío de Japón golpea mi rostro cruelmente. Ni el tiempo se apiada de mí. Todo en mi vida va cuesta arriba y no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme para parar y descansar un momento. Odio mi vida, odio mi suerte. ¿Es que nada puede ser simplemente agradable? No pido que sea bueno, sólo, agradable. Algo que me de un poco de paz. Algo más fuerte que alcohol y más duradero capaz de arrancar esa fría agonía de mi corazón. ¿pero qué? Un pensamiento cruza mi mente como una bala y eso es precisamente lo que me asusta. Una bala. Podía rendirme, huir de todo y de todos como muchas veces había pensado hacer. Una sola decisión y se llevaría con ella todo mi sufrimiento y mi dolor. Quién sabe, quizá al abrir los ojos estaría con mi Shara de nuevo. Me aferro a esa pequeña y leve esperanza. Shara. Mataría por volver a verla una sola vez, y en realidad, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Matar por ella. Tengo los medios. En casa de mamá hay muchas armas. Mi padre había sido aficionado a la caza. Sólo tengo que ir allí y colarme en la sala de los trofeos. En el armario de la derecha hay todo un arsenal para mí. Sí… esta noche será la última. No quiero vivir más así, con esta ansiedad, tomando medicamentos para controlar mi dolor y sosegar mis nervios. Ya estoy demasiado cansado para seguir fingiendo que todo esta correcto, que no hay nada roto en mí. Saco la llave de mi BMV y la aprieto con fuerza. He tomado una decisión, y soy lo suficientemente cabezota como para no echarme atrás si voy directamente e intento no cruzarme con nadie. Abro la puerta del vehículo sin vacilar y pongo un pie dentro.

- ¡Shaoran!- Parpadeo un par de veces. ¿He oído mi nombre?- ¡Shaoran espera!- Levanto la vista. Sakura corre en mi dirección con el abrigo color canela cubriendo penosamente su cuerpo y agitando los brazos. Pero el vestido es demasiado ceñido y pierde el equilibrio cayendo torpemente. Un impulso salido de no se donde me hace abandonar el vehículo y correr hacia ella. Me agacho a su lado con una mueca de fastidio.

- No puedes ser más torpe ¿verdad?

- Yo… lo siento…no estoy acostumbrada a correr con tacones…ni con vestidos.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- La levanto sin esfuerzo alguno y contemplo su estado. Sakura gira los ojos nerviosa por mi repentina preocupación pero sonríe con las mejillas arreboladas.

- No, no. Estoy bien. Sólo me he manchado el abrigo. – Y vaya que si se lo ha manchado, el precioso color canela de su trasero ahora es marrón chocolate. Contemplo el lugar donde se ha caído y puedo ver como la nieve de varios días ha empezado a adquirir el mismo tono marrón que el de su abrigo. – Dime que es barro y no caca de perro.

Una sonrisa suave sale de mis labios y noto como Sakura forma la suya propia, mucho más radiante que la mía. No entiendo como esta chica, con solo un gesto, puede cambiar mi desesperación por serenidad, mi asfixia por aire fresco, mi desprecio por ira, mi agotamiento por ganas irrefrenables de molestarla. Mi obstinación por terminar conmigo esa misma noche se pierde más cada minuto y me siento un idiota por tan siquiera habérmelo planteado, es más, sé que de no ser por esta pequeña interrupción lo hubiera hecho y con ella hubiera hundido a mi familia. Shara siempre decía que era un peligro sin freno si ella no estaba conmigo. Y así había sido mi vida desde entonces, una carrera contra lo desconocido sin freno. ¿Podría ser eso para mí Sakura? ¿Un freno? ¿Alguien capaz de impedir que cometa locuras, que siga bebiendo? Soy un idiota. Siempre con esa jodida esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Estas bien?- Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad. Sakura me observa aún sujeta por mis brazos. Esta preocupada, eso se ve a la legua. Así que suspiro y centro mi atención. Cierro su abrigo con mis manos anudando cada uno de los botones con delicadeza. Puedo ver lo rojas que están sus mejillas y me sonrío por ello.- Yo…tranquilo…ya lo hago…

- Eres una niña pequeña, sólo una adolescente de quince años se sonrojaría por esto.

- Yo no…

- Hace frío y no vas precisamente muy abrigada. – Termino mi trabajo, incluso le ato el cinturón que lleva el abrigo y entonces la acerco levemente a mí. - ¿A que viene tanta prisa Sakura que ni te has abrochado?

- Yo…yo… - Noto su frustración por mis cambios de humor, la verdad es que yo tampoco los entiendo. Al minuto estoy enfadado, y al otro calmado. – No quería que te fueras así.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… sin despedirnos…no sabía si te volvería a ver y…bueno…no me había despedido demasiado cordialmente.

- Pero eso es culpa mía Sakura, no tuya.

- Si pero…yo podría…no sé, haber reaccionado de otro modo.- Ruedo los ojos como muestra de frustración. Esta chica era la persona más buena y desinteresada que jamás se había cruzado en mi camino. O la más estúpida. – Lle…llevas la bufanda.- Mierda, es verdad. La llevo.

- Sí.

- Entonces… no la has tirado…

- ¿Debería haberlo echo?

- Yo no…- sello sus labios con un dedo y miro sus ojos acuosos. La verdad es que con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío, parece encantadora. Una niña seductora de labios carnosos. En un impulso ridículo tomo su cuello entre mis dedos y la acerco hasta besar la punta de su nariz. Ella deja ir un grito apagado y sonrío melancólicamente.

- Te debo un beso de navidad, ¿no es así? – nervios, eso es lo que leo en sus ojos. Unos enormes e increíbles nervios. Casi puedo adivinar el itinerario de vuelo de las mariposas que hay en su estomago.- ¿Te parece una despedida lo suficiente cordial?- No hay miedo ni desagrado en su rostro, aunque tampoco me ha contestado la respuesta. Aún así parece dispuesta, así que bajo mi cabeza hasta atrapar sus labios entre los míos. Están congelados, tan fríos que te hacen sentir culpable. Pero a medida que voy aumentando el ritmo sin negación alguna por su parte, siento como sube la temperatura, y al cabo de un minuto, ambos nos devoramos el uno al otro con hambre animal. Tiene retenido en su boca el aroma y sabor del ponche y eso me esta volviendo loco. Soy consciente de que llevamos enganchados varios minutos, sin más descanso que el necesario para respirar. Mis manos hace tiempo que se han apoderado de sus caderas y los brazos de ella rodean mis hombros con posesión. El frío es cosa del pasado, y el tiempo parece desvanecerse. Sólo el deseo esta con nosotros, algo puramente físico, algo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos a pesar de la sorpresa que pueda causarme.

Un coche pasa a nuestro lado dando bocinazos. El copiloto tiene la cabeza fuera y va gritando a pleno pulmón "feliz año nuevo". Eso nos desconcierta a ambos separando por un momento largo nuestros labios. Miro el cuatro por cuatro perderse en una esquina y devuelvo la atención a la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos. Sakura tiene las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados de un rojo intenso. Siento deseos de morder esa boca hasta el fin de mis días. Pero es sólo eso, deseo.

- Siento esto, ¿te he asustado?- Sakura gira la cabeza en negación con energía y me mira a los ojos. Tiene sus esmeraldas cristalizadas, y temo que se ponga a llorar. Es una niña, en todos los sentidos menos en la edad. Escribe cuentos, se pasa el día jugando con niños, y se enamora con facilidad. Y eso es lo que me temo. Que esa inocente joven que aferraba contra mi pecho sintiera algo por mí. Yo no estaba ya capacitado para amar. No podía ofrecerle nada. Era una piltrafa humana incapaz de sentir, de tocar, de saborear. Sin embargo en ese pequeño instante, sólo en ese leve momento, había podido tocar el cielo una vez más, durante sólo un segundo. Sakura había dado a mi corazón un toque de calor ínfimo pero notorio. Pero no suficiente… ahora que la tenía un poco más lejos, ahora que ya no me aferraba a su aliento, mi corazón volvía a sentir frío.

- No…no estoy asustada Shaoran.- Claro que no…es un cuento más. Sakura y su príncipe azul. Pero yo no soy un príncipe. Yo no.- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Pareces…contrariado.- Eso es poco para describir lo que siento Sakura… Me duele el alma, tanto o más que ayer. Sí, podría subirte a mi coche, llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor toda la noche. Me sentiría en las nubes cada segundo, y luego, cuando cayera agotado de placer, el vacío volvería con más fuerza, y tú, linda Sakura, estarías gozosa y esperanzada de un amor que nunca llegará. Porqué no puedo sentir nada más allá del deseo carnal que cualquier hombre pueda necesitar, nada en absoluto. La idea que me había llevado hasta mi coche vuelve a nacer en mi interior. Siento de nuevo esa necesidad de olvidar, de olvidar todo y a todos. Una sola decisión y luego paz, sólo paz. – Shaoran por favor… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debo irme Sakura.

- A…¿A dónde?

- A casa. – qué bien sonaba aquello. Volver a casa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba esa expresión, mi casa… Shara me lo decía a menudo…"volvamos a casa"… pero no la había usado desde su muerte porqué para mí, Shara era mi casa. Mi único y autentico hogar.

- Pero…es temprano y…la fiesta acaba de comenzar. No puedes irte.

- La fiesta continuará sin mi Sakura. Anda, vuelve arriba. Te vas a congelar aquí a fuera.- sus ojos parecen frustrados. Y es culpa mía. Sólo culpa mía.

- Y no…¿no voy a volver a verte?

- No, Sakura. – Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza.- ¿Ves? Tienes el rostro congelado. Sube. Dile a mi hermana que me he ido a casa. ¿Vale?

- Pero…

- Por favor Sakura, es lo mejor. – Ella me observa de hito en hito, sin saber que hacer o que decir mientras se muerde el labio. Un gesto demasiado atrevido y sexy para que pueda soportarlo. Y vuelvo a besarla, esta vez delicadamente y con paciencia. Ella tiembla entre mis brazos demostrándome una vez más su fragilidad. Me separo y le sonrío tristemente. Hubiera sido una amiga maravillosa si Shara no hubiera muerto y yo fuera capaz de compartir. Si, Sakura y yo hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, y me temo que también se habría llevado muy bien con Shara. Es una lástima que mi vida se rompiera con la de ella, es una lástima perder la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de alguien tan diferente como Sakura. – Buenas noches.

Me alejo de ella, dejando que nuestras manos se separaran lentamente y me giro sobre mis talones sin mirarla una vez más. Estaba decidido. Iba a hacerlo. Esa era la noche, ese era el momento. No podía esperar más. Me estaba haciendo daño y se lo hacia a otros. No quería seguir viviendo. No quería convertirme en alguien capaz de saciar su deseo y luego salir por la puerta sin más. No quería ser así.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste?- la voz rota de Sakura me hace parar y girarme para observarla. Esta serena a pesar del sonido quebrado de su voz.

- ¿Cómo?

- En Enero.

- Yo no…

- Le pedí tu teléfono a Tomoyo. Jamás me atreví a llamarte, porqué tampoco sabía que te iba a decir, pero guardé el papel dónde lo había anotado en el cajón de mi mesita de noche. A finales de Enero, sonó mi teléfono y vi un número que me resultaba familiar, pero que no identificaba. Contesté pero nadie respondió y al cabo de un segundo se colgó la llamada. No le di importancia hasta hace unos días. Cogí el papel con tu número para llamarte al fin, y preguntarte si vendrías a la fiesta de fin de año. Y cuando lo leí una vez lo entendí todo. Era tu teléfono el que me llamó en Enero. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría llamado en cuanto colgaste. Pero no lo hice. Decidí no llamarte y le pregunté a Fanren, ella me dijo que no creía que fueras a venir. Me desanimé. Pero luego Tomoyo me dijo que venías y… sentí que por fin podría preguntártelo. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

- Estaba preocupado.

- ¿Pre…preocupado?

- Sí. Tomoyo me llamó para decirme que no vendría en febrero a China, que llegaría más tarde porqué su mejor amiga, tú, había roto con su prometido y quería estar allí para ella.

- Y te…¿te preocupaste?

- Bueno…en cierto modo me sentía responsable. Yo te animé de manera indirecta a planteártelo.

- Pero colgaste…

- Al igual que tú, no tenía nada que decir.

- Ya… yo…sólo… Shaoran…

- No, Sakura. La respuesta es no.- Ella me mira sin entender y dejo ir un suspiro.- No va a poder ser. Mira, eres bonita, dulce y atenta. Más de lo que muchos pueden desear. Pero no.

- Pero…

- No.- Ella se cruza de brazos y me mira achicando los ojos intentando parecer enfadada.

- Yo no iba a decirte que te casaras conmigo o que me hicieras tuya esta noche Shaoran, cálmate. Sólo iba a pedirte un café. Me da la sensación de que si te dejo ir ahora no voy a volver a verte.

- No es una sensación, es una afirmación. Ya te he dicho que no vas a verme más.

- Pero…¿por qué?

- No quiero hacerte daño.- Sakura patea el suelo cabreada y da cuatro zancadas hasta llegar a mi altura. Me apunta con un dedo acusador y escupe palabras furiosa.

- ¡Serás engreído de mierda! ¿Quién eres tú para creer que puedes hacerme daño? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy una loquita enamorada? Te conozco de un solo día maldita sea.

- Y ya nos hemos besado.

- ¡Me has besado! – sonrío ante el carmín de sus mejillas una vez más. – Y muy…muy bien por cierto…

- Gracias.- se enfada una vez más al ver su desliz y se me acerca tanto que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

- Mira "OH gran Shaoran Li", no soy frágil ni desvalida y no voy a dejarte ir hasta que me pagues de alguna forma la bufanda que llevas al cuello.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y como puedo pagarte?

- Con un café.

- ¿Ahora?

- No. Mañana.

- Eso no va a poder ser Sakura. – tengo planes inmediatos para esta misma noche que impedirán la llegada de un mañana…

- ¿Por qué? Tomoyo me ha dicho que estas aquí hasta el cuatro. – Maldita Tomoyo, ella y su bocaza.

- Pero estoy muy ocupado.

- Pues…entonces ahora.

- Las cafeterías están cerradas.

- Pues vamos a tomar algo.

- Sin las entradas previas no creo que encontremos ningún lugar y nos pasaremos toda la noche vagando en la búsqueda de un lugar caliente.

- Bien, entonces hagamos el café en mi piso.

- Sakura…

- No estoy intentando seducirte. Sólo quiero que me pagues de algún modo. Fin de año es el momento ideal para saldar deudas. ¿no lo sabías?

- Técnicamente ya se ha terminado el año.

- No importa.- Suspiro cansado. Toda mi determinación flaquea una vez más. Y me sorprendo pensando que días hay como longanizas y que no me hará daño una noche más. Mañana sería otro día doloroso capaz de convencerme para tomar la decisión definitiva que tanto anhelaba.

- Esta bien. Pero sólo un café, y espero que después de eso te consideres saldada y finiquitada.

- Sí, sí. ¿en tu coche o en el mío?

- Mejor cada uno en el suyo, así no me tienes que traer luego a buscarlo. Te sigo.

- Pero…

- Prometo no escabullirme Sakura.

- Va...vale.- Ella me mira dudosa pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza.- Tengo mi coche justo frente al tuyo.- Miro en la dirección que señala su dedo y se me cae todo a suelo.

- Un…¿tienes un lamborgini reventón?

- No, idiota, es el siguiente. Yo no tengo tanta pasta – dejo ir un suspiro de alivio, no me imagino a esa criaturita conduciendo semejante coche. Miro el que me señala y parpadeo un par de veces aún sorprendido. No es un lamborgini, pero sigue siendo una pasada. Un jaguar XK en color negro con tapicería de piel en crudo. Increíble para una niña.

- El libro da de sí, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. Soy muy buena en mi trabajo.

El camino es muy tranquilo. Pienso en faltar a mi palabra y escabullirme hasta la casa de mi madre, pero mi determinación se había ido poco a poco al traste. Y ahora sólo quedaba un desasosiego leve en mi pecho. Sakura conduce veloz y ágilmente, y pienso que esa chica no deja de sorprenderme. Sí, debo admitir que me había equivocado. Para bien o para mal, Sakura no es una chica más. Aparca su lujoso trasto delante de un portal muy sencillo y lentamente la puerta de un garaje se va abriendo. Me hace señas con la mano para que la siga al interior del parking, y así lo hago. No se porqué he aceptado, menos con una excusa tan pobre por su parte. Pero aquí estoy. Subimos en silencio por el ascensor, rezando para que no se fuera la luz una vez más, y salimos por un pasillo muy estrecho. La última puerta de la derecha resulta ser su casa. Abre con la llave, enciende una luz de la mesita del recibidor y me deja pasar. El piso parece muy pequeño. Estamos en el recibidor, así que sólo veo puertas cerradas y un pasillo muy breve. Ella acomoda mi chaqueta y abre la puerta de más a la izquierda.

- Ponte cómodo. Yo voy a preparar el café. – me deja en una sala de estar muy pero que muy pequeña. Entro observando a mí alrededor. Todo esta decorado con sumo gusto y a pesar del poco espacio no se ve cargado. Tiene un pequeño sofá arrinconado entre dos estanterías plagadas de libros. Así que decido sentarme allí. La tele, en comparación con el resto, destaca por su tamaño y tecnología. - ¿Lo quieres descafeinado?

- No, no hace falta. Igualmente me cuesta dormir.

- Si te cuesta dormir entonces te lo hago descafeinado.

- Esta bien, como gustes. – Sakura desaparece de nuevo y me quedo allí sentado, contemplando las cortinas y la tela verde claro del sofá. Las paredes están pintadas de un blanco inmaculado. Todo esta ordenado y limpio. Demasiado para mi gusto a decir verdad. Los muebles son de madera de cerezo, creo.

- Siento no tener mucho más que ofrecerte, pero no esperaba visitas.- Sakura entra en la sala con una bandeja cargada de pastas y galletas.- Normalmente tengo pastel pero, ya no tengo el metabolismo de antes y si no me cuido acabaré siendo una ballena.

- Ya traes demasiado, no te preocupes. – Una vez más desaparece, para volver con otra bandeja con dos tazas, una cafetera, una azucarera con terrones y una pequeña jarra con leche caliente.

- No sabía si lo querías solo, cortando o con leche, así que te he traído un poco de todo. – Me levanto para ayudarla y entre los dos disponemos la pequeña mesa que hay entre la tele y el sofá. Sakura se sienta en la alfombra y me mira expectante. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- No te has quejado por lo pequeño del lugar, me sorprende siendo hijo de una familia tan adineradada como los Li. Una vez estuve en casa de tu madre con Fanren y por poco me da un infarto.

- No tengo nada en contra de una vida modesta. Mi apartamento es mas espacioso pero no esta lleno de pijadas como el de mi hermana. Además, conduzco un BMW no un Ferrari. Pero me sorprende que tengas un piso pequeñito, y un jaguar en la puerta y una tele último modelo.

- Es que adoro la tecnología. Además, ahora me lo puedo permitir. El jaguar es nuevo.

- Lo he notado.

- ¿Te preparo el café?

- No, tranquila, ya lo hago yo. – cojo la cafetera y pongo un poco de su contenido en una taza. Luego un par de terrones y listo. Sakura me mira con una pequeña sonrisa pero tan incomoda como yo.

- ¿Preparado?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Vas a interrogarme?

- Por supuesto.- Suspiro cansado y me recuesto en el sofá. Ella sonríe como si fuera una niña.- la bufanda esta echa a mano ¿sabes? El pago debe ser digno.

- Lo he notado, hay unos cuantos hilos mal hilados por aquí.- Ella hace un mohín con sus labios provocándome una pequeña risa. Me doy cuenta de que, aunque sigue presente, el desasosiego cada vez es menor.

- No es verdad…esta perfecta. Me llevó horas prepararla. No sabía quién eras y me parecía un regalo muy simple pero…Fanren me dijo que te gustaba el verde.

- Si, me gusta. ¿Por eso llevas ese vestido? ¿Creíste que me seducirías?- Sakura parpadea un par de veces y se mira la ropa.

- Yo…lo diseñó Tomoyo. No tiene nada que ver con seducirte.

- OH, de acuerdo.

- ¿Te seducen mucho?

- Lo intentan a menudo. Pero nadie lo consigue.

- OH.

- Me cansan las mujeres que me veo obligado a conocer. Son todas superficiales, frías y demasiado artificiales. Sólo buscan vender sexo a cambio de dinero.

- ¿Pro…prostitutas?

- No, por supuesto. No es tan directo. Simplemente saben que soy rico y apuesto e intentan cazarme para vivir cómodamente con mi dinero. Es lo mismo, pero sin ser ilegal. Aunque debería serlo…

- Y crees…¿crees que yo soy una más en busca de tu fortuna?

- No. No lo creo. Lo llegué a pensar en alguna ocasión pero…no.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Lo tuyo es peor.

- ¿Peor?

- Sí. Tú no eres de las que disfrutan del sexo o el dinero. Tú buscas amor.

- ¿Crees que estoy ena…enamorada de ti? Eso es absurdo. – Sakura se muestra azorada mientras escabulle su mirada de la mía y agita las manos de un lado a otro. – ¡Eres súper creído!

- Yo no he dicho que estés enamorada de mi, Sakura.

- ¿Entonces?

- Digo que buscas amor en las personas. Y que sí, creo que buscas amor en mí. Pero aún no estas enamorada, sólo confusa.

- Yo…eso no…

- Sí, eso sí. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué has puesto tus ojos en mí? El chico de la fiesta, ese por el que Tomoyo suspiró una hora, es joven, guapo y esta loco por ti. Se ve a la legua. ¿Por qué estas tomando café conmigo y no con él?- Sakura agacha la cabeza y empieza a preparar su propio café en silencio.

- Yo no…

- No me mientas, ahora no te va a servir de nada.- Sakura suspira y deja la taza ruidosamente en la mesa.

- No me interesa Shinta. Es guapo y dulce, pero no tiene nada especial, nada que…me atraiga.

- ¿Y yo sí?

- Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que me atraigas. Es más, me has besado tú a mí y no al revés.

- Sí, lo siento. Ha sido un impulso tonto.

- ¿A sí?- noto la decepción en su voz.

- Sí. Pero ha sido un buen beso, no me arrepiento.- una pequeña luz vuelve a sus ojos, es tan predecible, tan fácil de leer. – Sin embargo, sólo ha sido un beso de navidad. Intenso, sí, pero sólo un beso.

- ¿Has besado a muchas chicas desde… bueno…?

- No. Tú has sido la primera. – noto la tensión en sus brazos y me siento idiota por hacer crecer su esperanza y por ser incapaz de mentirle o simplemente de callarme.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Estamos ya en el interrogatorio?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo mentirte?

- Terminantemente prohibido mentir.

- Entonces, no es justo. Hagamos una cosa, una pregunta tú, otra yo. Así será equilibrado. ¿Te parece bien? Y al igual que yo te esta prohibido mentir.

- Esta…esta bien.

- Me recuerdas a Shara.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te besé porqué me recuerdas a Shara. – eso ha sido un golpe para ella. Era lo que quería, y en parte es una razón así que no he mentido. Esta de más decirle que me atrae, que es como un imán para mí con esa cara de niña pequeña.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Una pregunta tú, una yo. Me toca. – levanto la mirada y la clavo en el techo mientras con mi mano derecha me acaricio la barbilla.- ¿Por qué has dejado que te besara?

- Yo… supongo que porqué besas bien. Y por tu dinero.- Sakura sonríe pícara con su chiste, pero yo no le veo tanto la gracia. - ¿Sólo me has besado porqué me parezco a tu ex mujer? – vaya, si que va al grano.

- No. ¿Cómo beso?- se sonroja una vez más y disfruto con su incomodidad. Pero ella ha empezado el juego.

- Pues… eres…bueno…pasional. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que echaba de menos la pasión en Yue? Pues… tu beso ha sido…ardiente. Muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada. – agacha la cabeza y carraspea un par de veces.- ¿Qué otras razones tenías para besarme?- este jueguecito es arriesgado. Muy, arriesgado.

- Supongo que llevo mucho tiempo sin sentir el calor de alguien, mucho menos el de una mujer. Soy de carne y hueso y tengo mis necesidades. Tú eres guapa y joven, y te me has puesto en bandeja de plata. Me he aprovechado de la situación supongo. – Toma esa. Sakura agacha la cabeza y murmura algo por lo bajo.- ¿Qué?

- He dicho que yo no te me puse en bandeja de plata.

- OH, nena. Sí que lo hiciste.

- ¿Por qué yo y no cualquiera de esas mujeres que se te tiran al cuello? Más bandeja de plata que esa ninguna.

- Porqué odio a esas mujeres, y antes que mi necesidad esta mi orgullo. Tú en cambio eres soportable. Y sí, apetecible. Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta que has formulado dos preguntas seguidas, ahora es mi turno. – Sakura chasca los dedos y pone una mueca pillina. - ¿Qué buscas en mi? ¿Y porqué? Dos preguntas, dos respuestas.- Sakura me mira asustada y en menos de un segundo tiene la cabeza tan gacha que se va a tragar la mesa.

- Yo no… no busco nada.

- Hemos dicho que nada de mentiras.

- Pero no es una mentira…no busco… sólo…sólo siento. Hay algo… raro en ti.

- ¿Raro?

- Sí. Tengo ganas de…no sé…de hacerte feliz. – abro los ojos de sorpresa.- No, no te lo tomes a mal. No es que no puedas tú solo, es sólo que…no sé… a veces siento ganas de protegerte. Como si fueras alguien de mi familia o mi mejor amigo o… no sé. Algo. Cuando te conocí no sentí nada especial, si, eras guapo y eso pero, Yue también así que… pero…a medida que pasaban las horas…

- Sentiste lástima y pensaste que necesitaba protección.

- ¡No! Para nada…sólo…me recordaste un poco al personaje de cuento de Navidad.

- ¿Dickens?

- Ajá.

- Vaya…menudo halago. – Ella sonríe y unas mariposas extrañas revolotean, sólo que no están en su estomago, sino en el mío. ¿lleva alcohol este café?

- En realidad… he hecho un cuento basado en ti.

- ¿Y como termina ese cuento?

- Bueno…eso no importa…

- OH, claro. Boda.

- No, en realidad el personaje se suicida. – Abro los ojos. Vale, golpe bajo y mucha, mucha casualidad para ser cierto. – La moraleja es que siempre estemos al lado de nuestros seres queridos, nunca dejarlos o abandonarlos por nuestro egoísmo, nuestra falta de tiempo o incluso por un enfado.

- ¿Se suicida? ¿Qué clase de cuentos escribes tú?

- Realistas, pero nos estamos hiendo por la tangente, perdí la cuenta de las preguntas que estamos haciendo.

- No…no importa. Tú contesta. ¿Por qué se suicida?

- Porqué no tiene a nadie que le quite la idea de la cabeza. Tiene muchos amigos, pero ninguno de verdad, tiene familia, pero ningún miembro esta a su lado de verdad, se siente solo y desprotegido. Sufre. Y cuando ya no puede más va y se suicida. Todos se lamentan después pero… ya era tarde.

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

- Bueno… yo…cuando te conocí me diste la impresión de persona fuerte capaz de cualquier cosa, pero te sientes sólo y no dejas que nadie entre en tu corazón. Al ir escribiendo la historia de un personaje así…el final me vino solo. Y me asusté.

- Por eso pediste mi teléfono a Tomoyo.

- Bueno…

- Así que esa es la opinión que tienes de mí…

- Yo no… no tiene nada que ver…sólo es un cuento y una sensación.

- Ya… si…es solo un cuento…- cierro los ojos angustiado. Esa chica lee en mí más de lo que me gustaría. Me siento ridículo siendo descubierto de este modo. Un cuento…me ha convertido en un personaje de cuento, y uno que la palma. No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado. No…ofendido, me siento ofendido. – ¿Sabes Sakura? No necesito protección alguna. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía. No tienes que limpiar tu conciencia conmigo.

- Pero…¡OH! No es eso. Sólo te contaba porqué me causaste impresión, porqué me fijé en ti.

- ¿Por qué crees que voy a suicidarme?

- ¡No! Porqué eres una persona digna de amar y no te dejas. – Sakura se muerde el labio inferior como haría una persona que ha hablado de más y agacha la cabeza.- Yo no…no quiero decir que sea la persona a quién debas amar. Sólo digo que es una lástima que alguien…alguien como tu no deje que su vida continúe.

- Mi vida continúa Sakura, con o sin mi permiso. Hubiera preferido mil veces que se parara a vivir así.- Sakura me mira con ojos asustados y me maldigo por hablar otra vez más de la cuenta. – No voy a suicidarme- bueno…no lo creo…- Estoy aquí, tragando. ¿no?

- ¡Yo no he dicho que fueras a hacerlo! Yo…yo solo quería explicar que…al conocerte…me dieron ganas de abrazarte, de demostrarte lo mucho que puede darte la vida, de…

- ¿Acunarme? ¿Cómo a un bebé?

- ¡Deja de atacarme! Debería haberme callado.

- Sí, deberías.

- Pero no lo he hecho así que deja que acabe de explicarme.- ruedo los ojos y me recuesto en el sofá a modo de respuesta.- Yo… bueno… me quedé con ganas de conocerte más… de lograr verte feliz. Y no quiero que lo logre alguien más…quiero…quiero hacerte sonreír yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… y no me importa si sólo es una amistad, no des por sentado que quiero algo serio solo… sólo me gustaría conocer al Shaoran que describe Eriol, o Tomoyo.

- Ese Shaoran esta muerto.

- No, no lo está. Solo duerme.

- ¿Y tú crees que puedes despertarlo? ¿Eres tan creída?

- Yo no…

- Es igual. ¿Sabes? Puedes despertar algo en mí, es cierto. Tienes algo diferente, algo que me ha hecho pensar y preocuparme, cosa que no hacía. Pero no puedes hacerme feliz, ni quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Simplemente no puedes. Yo no puedo ser feliz.

- Eso me decía mi hermano cada vez que le decía que pusiera la lavadora. Me decía, no puedo, no sé. Soy incapaz de acordarme del programa, de que ropa hay que poner, cual es la ropa delicada, hazlo tú. Pero cuando Yukito se lo pidió ¡bum!, el niño de repente sabía hacer lavadoras. No es que no puedas, es que no quieres.

- ¿Lavadoras?

- Es una mala comparación pero…- no puedo evitarlo y me hecho a reír, a carcajada batiente. Ella parpadea sorprendida pero luego frunce el ceño al darse por aludida. - ¡No te rías de mí!

- ¡Una lavadora! Has comparado mi felicidad con poner una lavadora. ¿Cómo no me voy a reír?

- Era solo una comparación inofensiva. – sus mejillas están súper sonrojadas y eso me hace reírme aún más. - ¡Vale ya!

- ¿no querías verme sonreír?

- ¡Pero no a mi costa! – pero ahora ella también se ríe. Y en cuestión de segundos los dos competimos por las carcajadas más sonoras. Finalmente vuelvo a mis cabales y doy un sorbo a mi café.

- Eres…eres diferente, eso sin duda.

- Shaoran… ¿puedo verte antes de que te vayas?- levanto la vista y miro sus ojos. Ha pasado de la risa a la preocupación. Esta chica se cree mi ángel de la guarda. Y bueno…un ángel si parece. Tenía ideas catastróficas al empezar la noche y ahora estoy dudoso de decirle que no. Es más, me siento más tentado al sí. – Sha…¿Shaoran?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Por qué te resistes? Puedo ser una amiga muy divertida. En serio.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Amistad?

- Yo…

- Hemos dicho que no valían mentiras. – Ella mira la puerta del comedor, como si con eso pudiera salir corriendo de su propio apartamento y huir de la respuesta.

- Es menos que nada.

- Ya…- miro su nerviosismo y sonrío de nuevo. Esta niña… esta niña me esta poniendo el mundo al revés. ¡Y no he bebido!. Me levanto y tomo asiento a su lado. Cojo su rostro entre mis manos y la obligo a mirarme a la cara. – Abren una sucursal de Toshiba en Japón. No está decidido aún el equipo pero me han ofrecido un puesto. Si decido aceptarlo, prometo verte de nuevo.

- Y…¿Y sino?

- Entonces, tendrás que recordarme sólo por esta noche.

- ¿Y… y como esta siendo la noche?

- Pobre en comparación de lo que viene…

Estoy loco, estoy completamente loco. Le voy a hacer daño, lo sé, pero a la mierda. Las hormonas son las hormonas, y el deseo es el deseo. Atrapo sus labios entre los míos otra vez y en cuestión de segundos estamos tumbados en la alfombra, en cuestión de minutos ya nos falta el aliento, y en cuestión de media hora ya estamos completamente desnudos y sudorosos. Es rápido, salvaje y a la vez tierno. No se describirlo, ni tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Me siento raro al oír como susurra mi nombre, y más aún cuando al poseerla recuerdo que prácticamente era virgen. Pero no hay tiempo para la culpabilidad. Sólo para el placer. Ella se retuerce en mis brazos y siento la liberación completa al oírla gritar. Todo termina demasiado rápido y no tengo fuerzas ni para pensar. Ambos nos quedamos tumbados, ella con su cabeza apoyada en mi estomago y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Yo con las manos detrás de la nuca y recuperando el aliento. Sakura levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Parece preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No…sólo… nada.

- No, tranquila. Di.

- Yo no…no esperaba…

- ¿Qué acabáramos en la cama?

- Ajá…

- Yo tampoco.

- Y ¿ahora?

- Buffff… no lo sé. Tranquila. Sólo ha sido una noche. – miro sus ojos esperando que no estén muy dolidos. Pero no lo están para mi total sorpresa.

- Espero…espero que vuelvas pero..sino…será un gran recuerdo.

- Siento…siento haber perdido el control. No recordaba que fueras…bueno… prácticamente virgen.

- No, tranquilo. Estuve con alguien después de Yue. No resultó.

- OH.

- ¿Creías que me desflorabas?

- Yo… si… más o menos. – Sakura se ríe levemente y vuelve a recostar su mejilla en mi estomago. – Debería irme.- se levanta tan rápido que temo que vaya a desnucarse. – Es tarde.

- Pero…

- Sakura…siento esto…yo no… no quería…bueno…darte falsas esperanzas. Ha sido maravilloso, no había…bueno… no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde Shara.- una punzada de dolor me roba el aliento por un momento.- pero… ha sido muy bueno. De verdad.

- Ya…

- ¿Estas bien?.- Sakura se levanta y sale por la puerta sin pudor alguno por su desnudez. Yo me incorporo algo preocupado pero me visto en silencio esperando que aparezca. Pero al cabo de cinco minutos de esperar sentado decido que es momento de irse. Si se ha enfadado no es buena idea ir a consolarla. Mejor que me odie. Sí…quiero que me odie. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta de entrada. La abro y justo entonces oigo unos pasos detrás de mí. Sakura se ha puesto una camisa de dormir y unos calcetines largos. Lleva el pelo mojado por lo que deduzco que estaba en la ducha.

- ¿Te ibas sin despedirte otra vez?- la miro sorprendido. ¿No esta molesta?

- Creí…creí que estabas enfadada.

- Se me ha pasado.

- Ah.

- ¿Me…me llamarás?

- Yo no… no. No te llamaré.

- Ya…

- Sakura. Si vengo a Japón prometo llamar y darte la oportunidad de ser tú quién me haga sonreír. Aunque sea a base de sexo.- Ella me mira reprobadoramente pero ante mi sonrisa sincera Sakura también sonríe. – Sino… recuerda esta noche como la más feliz en mis cuatro años desde que murió Shara.

- Yo…

- Se buena…Ah, y mira el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, sé que ya he saldado la deuda pero...- Cierro la puerta tras de mí y suspiro antes de bajar hasta el garaje. Debo estar completamente loco, si...al fin enloquecí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unos meses después...

El aeropuerto esta atestado de gente. Y no me gustan las aglomeraciones. Mientras espero que lleguen mis maletas voy haciendo llamadas a la empresa. Sé que llevo días fuera por mis vacaciones y que ya me echan de menos. Más ahora que he recuperado un poco mi buen humor. Pero se tendrán que acostumbrar a hablar conmigo por video conferencia. Al fin diviso mi equipaje. Lo cargo y salgo de allí en busca de un taxi. Encuentro uno disponible al cabo de varios minutos y agradezco que tenga aire acondicionado. Es Junio y el calor aprieta aquí en Tokio. Miro el teléfono y sonrío con la boca torcida. Es el móvil de empresa, no el particular, así que no conocerá mi teléfono. Marco un número que me había estudiado estos días y me lo llevo a la oreja con una gran sonrisa adornado mi rostro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿hablo con Sakura Kinomoto?

- Sí. Soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

- Con un admirador. He leído su nuevo libro y creo que es fantástico

- ¿Cómo…cómo ha conseguido mi número?

- Me lo dio una amiga en común.

- ¿Una amiga?

- Así es.

- ¿Quién?

- Eso no se lo diré.

- Ya…bueno…¿y puedo ayudarle en algo? – sonrío al notar su voz tan nerviosa. Con lo fantasiosa que es debe creer que soy un asesino o un obseso.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Hay final alternativo para el cuento del oso suicida?- se hace un silencio y no puedo evitar que se me escape una carcajada.

- ¿Sha…Shaoran?

- Te prometí que si aceptaba el trabajo te llamaría. Bien, estoy en Japón. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?- Cierro los ojos y aspiro el aire de Japón mientras intento adivinar la sorpresa en sus ojos. Sí…estoy loco pero… al menos sigo respirando. Y esta vez, voy a intentar ser un poco más feliz. También me lo merezco. ¿o no?

Fin.

Notas de la autora: Madre mía, espero que todo tenga sentido. Se me han ido los dedos con todo esto. ¿Me he pasado con la escena del piso? Jejeje, estas hormonas. Me ha faltado tiempo y espcacio. Todo pasa muy deprisa pero, dije que serían dos capitulos, y dos son. : P Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia y que me dejen sus comentarios. Un beso muy pero que muy grande y… FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
